Circumstances
by Mimi chan25
Summary: Kagome is marrying the same family twice. But now, different circumstances and a different man.
1. Chapter 1

I am Kagome Higurashi.

Well, Taisho actually. I have been using that as a family name for what, 10 years? And will continue to do so. That's for sure

There is actually no problem with that. Only that there is a great difference between 10 years ago and my present. That is…my husband.

Confusing right? Don't worry you are not alone with that confusion. I as well is still in a state of shock.

Well, not really. I've known about the rules for a long time now. Got you confused again there right? Haha.

Here's a kind of a summary.

Centuries ago, two beings were born.

The Celebrated one and the Unexpected one.

The Celebrated one was the one everyone was praying for. He was their salvation.

The Unexpected one was…unexpected! It was of little matter, everyone rejoiced. It was viewed as a double blessing.

They were the mirror image of each other. But you can tell them apart from their eyes. The first one has eyes of amazing gold while the other has brilliant emerald orbs.

Aside from the telling physical difference, the two were like the sun and the moon. They have completely different personalities.

Let us start with the Unexpected one. The love of my life. My husband.

He was the most loving and kind person that I ever met. And he was mine. We were college friends. We went to the same school, became best friends, and later on, lovers. He was well loved by everyone and I'm proud of it. We married just after college. Being with him was bliss until it all changed. Now, that is a story for another time.

Let's move forward.

The Celebrated one was cold. He always wore a mask of indifference. That or a bit of anger sometimes. Even if we're family, there were only a few times that I did see him. I once asked my husband why he was like that. He told me he will tell me one day. I guess that's impossible now. I guess that's all for a summary. I really don't know much about him.

And I am about to be the wife of this stranger. Sesshoumaru.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome, it's time."

She was sitting in his favorite chair. He had liked to call it his "comfy chair".

Everything happened so fast. Just last month we went on a vacation in Paris.

He wanted to have a "second" honeymoon. They had so much fun. Whether it's inside or outside the hotel room.

They had a blast!

But, thinking back to those few days they had for themselves, she doesn't know if she should laugh or cry.

It would be the last happy memory she have of him. He is gone. Permanently.

And with his passing, a greater burden was cast upon her shoulder. It has been brought about by centuries of history and tradition that had been passed down from one generation to another of the society that his husband's family belongs. The society in which she chose to belong.

She had been warned, of course. From the beginning, the rules had been set out in front of her. Straight and bold. And, she accepted it.

She never would have thought that things would go the other way.

Now, she would have to walk a path that is different from the one she used to trod upon.

But, despite all the pain, she has a duty. She has a promise to keep.

With his last breath, we made a promise. I shall honor it.

With a silent determination, she stood up.

"Inuyasha, lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

The whole room was quiet.

He would have easily mistake the affair as a wake. Unfortunately, that is not the case. After all, he has a main role to play.

He was the groom.

Sesshoumaru Taisho was a beautiful man.

It is quite impossible not to notice him wherever he went. Inheriting the handsome features of his father and mother surely cooked up the perfect recipe for beauty comparable to the Gods.

And he was also filthy rich. Besides from the fact that the Taisho family was already prosperous, Sesshoumaru Taisho was not an idle man. He was the president and CEO of the Taisho family's conglomerate.

Now the point is he is a busy man. A busy man who was not looking for a wife or mate.

True, his father and step-mother have nagged him a million times to get a mate. He did not see the point in doing so.

It is not that he avoids female company. After all, he is still a man. He still needs a way to…vent out.

And now, a wife is being dumped on his feet.

He doesn't want her and she surely does not want him.

Only that they are bound by duty. And one virtue that Sesshoumaru upholds proudly is his honor.

He would not shame his family by not honoring the youkai society's code.

He must take in his twin's wife. Even if he knew that it would break the woman apart.

As if he cares.

He saw little of the woman and knew little about her.

Well, not necessarily true. Sesshoumaru was a cautious man. He had her background investigated even before she married his brother.

She came from a respectable family. A family of miko.

She was an intelligent woman. She graduate from Tokyo University with a degree in business management.

It was in college when he first met her.

**Flashback**

_**Sesshoumaru was looking for his brother.**_

_**They are both in their second year in college. Sesshoumaru was taking business management while his twin, culinary arts. **_

_**Their step-mother asked him to "personally" hand his twin the new key copy to their condominium which he lost, for the hundredth time.**_

_**It was the freshmen's orientation. He did not understand his brother's desire to attend. It was just Inuyasha.**_

_**Sesshoumaru didn't care much about the hanyou.**_

_**So now, he goes his way through throngs of first year to find his twin. **_

_**After a few more minutes, his twin was in sight. And he was talking to what seems to be a new student. **_

_**He made his presence known, "Sai."**_

"_**Sess! Why are you here? Oh wait! This is Ms. Kagome Higurashi, a first year. Kagome, this is my brother Sesshoumaru Taisho."**_

_**The woman turned to me and extended her hand. "Hi. Nice to meet you."**_

_**For a while, Sesshoumaru Taisho cannot move. He was held captive by two alluring brown eyes. **_

"_**Sess?"**_

_**Out of his reverie, he tossed his brother the key and walked away without a word. **_

_**Leaving an irritated Kagome. **_

"_**Well that was rude." Kagome remarked.**_

_**Saisomaru laughed. "Don't worry about him. He's like that to almost everyone."**_

"_**I see. You two surely are different." **_

_**Before being out of hearing shot the last Sesshoumaru heard from his twin was,**_

"_**You'll be surprised on how that is completely not true."**_

**End of Flashback**

Kagome Higurashi has just entered the hall. Everyone was still silent.

Their eyes met. He expected storm but saw acceptance. For the first time in many years, the woman surprised him again.

As she walked towards him, Sesshoumaru had one last thought.

"I would have completely disagreed what with what you said before brother. But now, it seems that we would now have something in common."


	4. Chapter 4

Golden eyes bored into mine.

Somehow, it feels like watching a movie in slow motion. Ever since I entered the hall, time went into a halt.

Even as Inuyasha led me to my soon-to-be husband, it is as if I was detached from my surroundings.

When I first caught glimpse of Sesshoumaru, it was only then that reality started to sink in.

Time has passed by so fast that I haven't had the chance to ponder about how my life would be with Sesshoumaru.

I asked myself, How could I live everyday seeing the exact same face of the man I love just to realize he was not the same man?

But now, I reached the end of the line. Sesshoumaru extended his hand towards her. She could not look at him.

She feared that she might break down. The crowd was silent.

It seems so unfair. These people knew of the pain she was harboring yet they would still force her to do this.

Yet, she would still go through it. She promised.

She wonders what would happen if she ran away. Would they let her be?

No. They wouldn't. Youkai society was proud.

Death would be her punishment.

And though it sounds funny, death sounds like a more desirable option for her right now. It's easier to just end it all.

It was then when Sesshoumaru whispered to her, "This is what he wanted."

THAT made her smile, "I know."

And then, she took his hand.

It was only a simple ceremony.

The elders initially disagreed. They believed that the "celebrated" one deserved a much more…extravagant affair.

Fortunately, Inutaisho-sama overturned them.

After all, the family was still grieving. Especially Kagome.

The vows, the actions. Everything was so familiar to her that she was acting almost automatically.

It was like déjà vu.

As the end of the ceremonies came, Kagome's heart was full of dread.

Everyone stood up. And all was quiet once again.

Then, his lips were on her own.

And for the first time since her husband died, the rain poured.


	5. Chapter 5

"Stop it Inuyasha!"

He has been pacing for quite some time. They had just arrived home.

He had to excuse the both of them. It would not be good for the baby for its mother to stay up too late.

Ofcourse, his wife disagreed.

Kikyo had really wanted to stay at the party. And not because she really wanted to have some fun.

She was worried about Kagome. As he was.

Kagome was her cousin; As Kagome was his best friend. Aside from being one of the persons who really understood him, Kagome has become an integral part of his life.

His sister.

That is why it hurts him to let her put herself in a position that would subject her pain or sadness. Anything that would remind her of his brother, Saisomaru.

"You decided to leave and now you are acting like this! Stop stressing an already stressed PREGNANT woman!."

Kikyo was sitting in the living room sofa. Her husband's restlessness only added to her agitation.

Inuyasha sighed. "I'm sorry. But now that I think about it, I think you're right. We should have not left Kagome all alone! In fact, we should have not let her marry that bastard!"

"Inuyasha! Your words! The baby could hear it!" She patted the empty space beside her.

When Inuyasha has already seated, she laid her head on his shoulder. "Yash, we both know Kagome. She was the kind of person who would keep the problem to herself until the very end. But, she is a strong woman. We must believe in her. And if ever your brother.."

"Half-brother." Inuyasha protested.

Kikyo continued on, "If your brother try to hurt her…we just have to give him hell won't we?"

***

"Poor child."

Inutaisho had hated himself for not being able to save his beloved daughter-in-law from a gloomy fate.

"The council has been cruel."

Inutaisho and his mate, Izayoi has retired to their chambers for the night. They cannot force it upon themselves to rejoice when they were still mourning.

It was all messed up.

Sesshoumaru being the branded as the Celebrated one gave him an instant respect that other demons would had have to earn the hard way. Saisomaru, although an equally special demon, was disregarded. Although it was obvious to everyone that they were two completely different men.

And Kagome was the greatest exception.

A human miko who was accepted by youkai society and gifted with immortality.

And ever since, she was under the rules of youkai society. But, she was still human.

The emotions. The frailties.

But, everything was bearable for her. For her love was by her side.

Yet everything drastically changed. When Saisomaru passed, the council had suddenly become …cautious about her.

So, they searched for the easiest way to remove their doubts. Unfortunately, the solution requires Kagome's sacrifice. Her eternity.

Now that Saisomaru was gone, they need someone strong to keep her in her place.

Someone as strong as Sesshoumaru.

"Emotions are not expected of demons. So with the lack of it, the council has ordered Kagome to become Sesshoumaru's wife. And what's worst is that Sesshoumaru didn't care."

Inutaisho gathered Izayoi in his arms.

Lastly with a yawn, "My dear husband, the only thing we could do is believe. After all Kagome is one special woman. She has her way of changing people. Who knows? She might be the best thing that happened for Sesshoumaru."

***

For the first time for a long time, Kagome was nervous.

Sesshoumaru had excused them early from the party. Earlier than she would have liked.

She figured Sesshoumaru was not a party person. So unlike Sai, he was such an extrovert.

That is beside the point.

She had a huge problem. Sleeping arrangement problem.

He had not talked to her all through out the night. And even now, she's following him quietly.

It kills her not to ask, but she held her tongue.

She was just too tired tonight. The day had been a blur.

Information overload.

She was now officially Sesshoumaru's wife.

She expected it to hurt but…she had become numb.

They arrived in front of an elegantly furnished door.

He opened it and she was amazed.

The bedroom was beautiful. And it disturbed her. Is it to be their room?

Sesshoumaru entered first. But she did not follow.

She felt like she was trespassing. She wished she could hide.

But then Sesshoumaru noticed, "It would not be convenient if you would hang by the door all night. Someone might think I'm mistreating my…wife."

Kagome could not help but notice that Sesshoumaru himself was having a hard time with the notion of a wife. She almost wanted to laugh.

Almost. There were more pressing matters at hand now.

But still Kagome did not bulge.

"It is expected of us to share the same bed."

She sighed. He was right.

She just has to look at it in a different perspective. It would be like having a…roommate!

Except that roommate was the least person she wanted to be with right now.

Fortunately, she has already changed her clothes it a more comfortable ones. The type you could already sleep in.

Quickly, she entered the room and rushed to the bed. Thank goodness the bed was huge.

She settled to her side. As far away from where Sesshoumaru would probably sleep.

Kagome closed her eyes.

"Why did you agree with the council's decision?"

There was silence for quite some time.

You could vaguely hear the noise from party.

A deep breath.

"Because I loved him that much."


	6. Chapter 6

Have you ever felt that feeling?

The feeling of being intently stared at?

Its weird. I thought I was asleep.

Well, that's what I'm supposed to be.

Since my wedding night, I have had the room all to myself.

Sesshoumaru had to leave. He told me he has some problems at the office branch in America.

Not that I mind. Well a bit.

I don't know. I somehow thought seeing Sesshoumaru would lessen my loneliness…

Who knows right?

Back to the matter at hand.

My eyes fluttered open. I had to blink profusely.

It was all bright. Who opened the curtains?

I remembered closing them completely last night.

Then there was a sudden movement.

It was quick.

All I saw was a running figure

Who was that?

***

"Sir, the acquisition of Shinto Corps. was finished. Your presence at the board meeting erased all their doubts about the merger."

Sesshoumaru Taisho was sitting behind his marble desk. He has been reading the operational reports that was sent to him from Japan.

Inuyasha was in charge for the time being. That alone was enough for him to keenly demand daily report from the main office.

He didn't want to return to a sinking ship.

"Jaken arrange my return to Japan tomorrow."

"Yes sir"

Jaken had been Sesshoumaru's retainer for such a long time that he knew immediately that he was already dismissed. No need to ask.

He was surprised when he was informed that he would be accompanying his boss to America.

After all, his boss just got married. Jaken thought that his lord might want to take some time off.

But then, this is Sesshoumaru Taisho. A workaholic.

A man who doesn't seem to care for anything but work.

Well…not necessarily. There was an exception.

When Jaken has left, Sesshoumaru's phone rang.

"Sir, she has arrived."

Sesshoumaru's gazed wandered to a vase of sweet smelling jasmines.

He never liked flowers. But she loved them.

Both of them did.

"Good. Where is she?"

"In the fields, sir,"

***

She had been away from home for quite some time.

He sent her to a "high-class" boarding school. Saint Claire.

It seemed to far away now.

So much has change. Yet it still hasn't change.

Her favorite place. Her haven.

A lush and vast field of flowers. Heaven.

She gathered a bunch of flowers and inhaled.

"It was nice to finally see you…mama. Rin is home."


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome was tired.

She has been roaming the mansion for quite some time now, trying to memorize the twist and turns of the place.

Everything was new to her. She missed her old home.

It was a cozy bungalow. Just enough for me and Saisomaru.

It had three rooms, one bathroom, and a kitchen. It was not extravagant yet we loved it.

We chose everything that was inside that house, from the wallpapers to the grass in our little garden, and we paid it with the money we earned from our jobs.

Many times Izayoi and Inutaisho-sama would offer us mansions, cars, etc.

But Saisomaru never liked those things. He believed that everything we have in our family would be from our own hardwork. I never complained.

I was quite used to simple living. After all, before I met him I was just a simple person.

But the media criticized our way of living. Since the Taisho family belongs to the high end of society, all eyes were on us.

But we didn't care. It also helped that everyone, well almost, was supportive of us.

Saisomaru and I lived a satisfying life.

And now, she was lost. Literally.

She had realized that she didn't know where she was after her last two corner turns. How can a house be this huge!

Kagome looked at both her left and right. That was weird.

The hallway just stretched on and on. There were only a few lamps that were lit, making the area quite depressing.

She has never been in this part of the house. There were no rooms except the one at the end of the hallway. What was in there?

Should she go back and find a familiar path? Kagome was a curious woman and right now curiosity was pulling her towards the mysterious door.

It wouldn't hurt to have a peek right? Right?

Kagome advanced to the door. A few more steps before the door Kagome stopped.

This was Sesshoumaru's house. She just can't go opening every door. Even now she felt like a stranger.

Kagome turned back, deciding not to enter the mysterious room.

It was then when Kagome heard something. She stopped.

Soft music. A piano.

Someone was inside? Was Sesshoumaru already back? Why didn't they inform her?

Slowly, Kagome walked back towards the door. She was walking on her toes. She really didn't want to disturb whoever was playing.

Because what he or she was playing was beautiful music.

Who's piece was that? Bach? Mozart?

She had never heard of it before. Kagome was well versed with piano pieces.

Her father and mother played the piano. And so was she.

It has been so long when she last played the piano. Ever since….ever since her father died.

Kagome quietly opened the door. Their was a creaking sound. Oh no!

Did the person hear? No the music went on.

Kagome poked her head inside. She was amazed to see a beautiful library.

It seemed as if the room was oval. All the shelves were by the wall, and even though Kagome cannot see clearly, she knew that most of the books were already old.

The smell of old books weas in the air. Yummy. Kagome loved books.

Kagome almost lost focus when, "Mama!"

Then something bounded on her. Or someone.

It was a little girl. A cute little girl

They were lying on the floor. Well, she was. The cute little girl was on top of her.

When her eyesight already went back to normal, she noticed that the girl was wearing a beautiful blue dress and a one sided pigtail.

"Um…hi there! What's your name?", Kagome asked.

"Hi mama! Rin's name is Rin."

"Oh that's a beautiful name. Who named……mama?!"

Kagome suddenly sat upright. "Did you just say mama? Your probably mistaking me for someone else."

Rin giggled.

Rin has already settled herself comfortably in Kagome's lap. "Rin called you mama. You are Rin's new mama."

"New? You mean you're Sesshoumaru's child?!"

***

"Welcome home my Lord."

Sesshoumaru went directly to his estate after his private plane landed on Japanese soil. He had some matters to attend to before going back to work.

"Report."

When he arrived, Sesshoumaru ordered that Takeshi be called to his study. Being a dog demon, Sesshoumaru Taisho had already lived a long life.

Although not yet comparable to his father, Sesshoumaru had seen the evolution of man. Their struggle into a more civilized living. Their wars, and their technologies.

As humans progressed, the more that existence of the demon realm vanished into oblivion. They were treated as myths.

Even their everlasting enemies, the holy priests and mikos of the present believed of their inexistence.

Obviously, it was not true. Along with human race's progression, so are they. Demons knew that to be able to live, they must retreat back into the shadows.

They had learned to blend. They used magical spells to conceal their true natures, even to holy entities that usually sense them.

It was called, the Transition.

Proud as they are, the transition wasn't easy. Many retaliated, it even lead to battles within their circle.

It was the Taisho family, masters of the western territory that lead the Transition.

Many quickly followed, but as it was expected also many questioned.

Why was it that the Taisho family, the most powerful demon family, were accepting of such change?

It was as was said before, they had seen human progression. Especially, their technology.

War Technology.

And they knew, even if they were stronger and powerful, the power of human's ammunition could kill them.

Even now the number of demons around the world had reduced considerably. They do not wish to vanish completely. And so, the transition was completed.

Now, even if they were a myth to a human, the demon realm continued to exist. And among themselves, each lord has a duty to protect his territory and his people.

Although western territory today was only a part of what is used to be, it was enough for demons to live freely as they wanted.

The Taisho family, time immemorial, was a wealthy family. As time passed, it just continued to accumulate. Therefore, obtaining their rightful land legally was easy.

When Sesshoumaru succeeded as Lord of the Western Land, he dispatched observer demons although out the land. They had to be careful not to be seen in their true form by humans therefore, he had to regulate the activities that had been happening in his territory.

"My Lord, everything was peaceful when you were away. Although newly born kits had been wondering the forests, we made sure that there are no risk of exposure."

Takeshi had been his observer for centuries. After he had proved himself trustworthy and efficient, Sesshoumaru made him the head of the observer team. Takeshi has yet to fail him.

"Hn. And the investigation?"

"Forgive me my lord. There were no records. But I assure you that we will look deeper into this."

"Very Well."

Takeshi bowed and turned to leave. As he was opening the door, running figures swished in front of him.

"Papa!"

In a heart beat, Rin was beside Seshoumaru, "Rin is glad you're back papa!"

"Rin." Sesshoumaru said sternly.

"Oh I'm sorry! Rin meant, I am glad you're back."

There was a giggle. It was only then that Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome was in the room.

"I see you have met her already Rin." Rin nodded.

"She is the nicest mama in the world! Rin really likes her! Rin want to thank papa for giving her to me."

"Rin, Kagome is not an object."

"Rin knows papa! Rin is sorry. Rin is just glad she has a new mama."

"Rin. I have to talk to Kagome."

Rin ran from Sesshoumaru to Kagome. She outstretched her hands towards Kagome. By now, Kagome had learned that Rin likes to be hugged. Obviously Sesshoumaru wasn't the type to give one.

Kagome kneeled down and gathered Rin into her arms. "I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay." Rin pulled away and quickly exited the room.

Kagome was shocked at what she saw. When she met Rin earlier and learned of who she was , it really didn't dawned on her the implications. It wa sonly now when she saw how the two interacted that she confirmed all that Rin told her.

It was not hard to believe the little girl. She was the image of innocence, of what a child represents.

When one of the maids informed us that Sesshoumaru was back, Rin did not waste any time. She pulled Kagome's hand and both of them ran towards Sesshoumaru's study.

When I asked Rin how she knew Sesshoumaru was there, all she said was "He always is."

The little girl didn't seem sad. It looked like she was satisfied with what Sesshoumaru gave.

Even if she was just a child, she understood what kind of man Sesshoumaru was.

And maybe, she will too. Someday.

"Kagome. Have a sit."

Kagome was jolted out of her thought. "Huh?"

"It is because human senses are inferior or you're just lacking?"

Did he just insult me?

Kagome turned a heated glare towards Sesshoumaru, "Whatever do you mean? Are you telling me I'm dumb?"

"Take it whatever way you please but I wont have you running around acting like that." Suddenly, Sesshoumaru turned serious.

"Remember much is expected of you. If you do not realize yet, you are now the Lady of the Western land. Act as your station dictates."

"For your information, I do know what it means to be your wife. I know quite well, thank you! So don't go giving me orders, I'm not your employee!"

Sesshoumaru's face grew grim. How dare this woman!

"You are my wife. You are my property. You must respect me, your Lord. Or have you forgotten your vows already?"

Kagome flared up. "Do not belittle me! Yes, it's true, I am your wife. But I am not an object to be treated as property. And the hell with you, I'm not stupid."

Kagome turned to leave but stopped. "Respect is not something you can give so easily. It must be earned."

And then, Kagome went her way.

Sesshoumaru should be angry. But he was not.

Instead, he was curious. It was truly interesting. All the while he thought she was a submissive woman. Whenever he saw her with his brother, he saw her as something delicate and fragile.

Something he could easily crushed. Therefore, this side of her intrigues him.

But nonetheless, he must reprimand her. She cannot go talking and acting like that towards him. He demands respect.

He will bend her to his will.

Let the battle of wills begin.


	8. Chapter 8

Today is just not Kagome's day.

She at lost at how she ended up this way.

Kagome was in front of a mirror. Everyone was busy doing their tasks which mainly involves her.

Hair stylists bickering at what style they should do. Up, down, straight, or curls. Professional dressers showing one dress after another, from elegant gowns to cocktail dresses. The room seemed so small with the racks of clothing that were put inside the room. Make-up experts, oh those (just now) annoying mouths, nagging at the hair stylists and the professional dressers to 'hurry up' because they can't decide their 'colors'. They made others in the room so intimidated that they just went on their way quietly.

All this fuss was just for one party. The Taisho Corp.'s annual ball. How perfect.

Through all this chaos, Kagome was quiet. Honestly, she didn't know what to do. She really didn't want to go. Not now. Not now when the pain was still fresh. She can't imagine herself with Sesshoumaru going to that party. She would just remember the times that she was with Saisomaru. It would kill her.

But she would go, it was her duty.

"I told you! Pink complements her more!"

"No! It would like totally clash with this beautiful aqua gown. No way!"

"STOP! ALL OF YOU! STOP THIS NONESENSE!" Kagome bursted.

Silence ensued. No one dared to breathe. But, "Lady Kagome the party would be a few hour from now! And there still--"

"Haruko! Please! Give me a few minutes! Please!" Kagome didn't want to break down in front of them. Right now she has to brave.

That did it. One by one, the crowd dispersed. Silence reigned.

And with the closing of the door, she braced the edge of the vanity table.

She wanted to cry. But she wouldn't. Aside from it would only cause gossip among the servants, red eyes would not compliment a beautiful dress.

All the things she prevented herself from doing was not because she feared what Sesshoumaru would think or say. The hell with him!

She was also not afraid of her reputation. Kagome was worried about her family.

Everyone was there for her when Saisomaru died. Mama, Souta, Grandpa, Inutaisho-sama, and Izayoi. They helped her get through. Somehow, they become worrywart.

Always, always one of them would be with her. Although most of the times I hoped that I was alone, she understood their intentions. There was one time when Kagome overhead them talking. They fear that she would commit…suicide.

Well, she would be lying if that didn't cross her mind. It did. Many times.

But something stopped from actually doing it. It was his memories. Saisomaru's memories.

Somehow she knew that Saisomaru wouldn't be very much happy to know she'd do that. He'll kick her butt. Just the thought of that would always make her smile.

That is why weeks passed, she created a front of acceptance and calm. Ofcourse, at first, they didn't believe her. But she hardened her resolved and continued her charade. She didn't want their world to revolve around her.

Inuyasha and Kikiyo would visit her everyday, sometimes would even stay for the night. She wouldn't have mind but Kikiyo was pregnant and Inuyasha has work. Their baby needed them. Sango and Miroku was almost the same. But Kagome knew that the had hectic schedules. They were key officers in their respective companies. Many people depend on them for their living. Her conscience just couldn't allow it. Shippo, her beloved adopted son, was always by her side. She once noted that he was already neglecting his work. He told her it was fine. But, Shippo has a family now. They all depend on him. While Inutaisho-sama and Izayoi even postponed their vacation, their supposed to be their second honeymoon after Inutaisho-sama's retirement just to support her. But most of all, her mother. The woman who since her birth was always there for her. She did not leave her alone even for a few minutes.

It not that she wasn't grateful or she didn't want the attention. She craved it. But, it was not her nature.

She cannot be selfish. She had always been selfless.

That was why she struggled to become okay. To look like the usual Kagome. Cheerful and Happy.

It was hard but she managed. For their sake and for hers.

Now how did she managed to be in a party with Sesshoumaru?

Well…it was like this.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Sesshoumaru, when is our company's annual ball?" _

_Inutaisho-sama and Izayoi dropped by for a visit. Apparently they had missed their very cute granddaughter Rin. _

_Most of the day, they had been with Rin. Talking, playing, anything that the trio could derive fun of._

_They even played a prank on one of the maids. It was a friendly joke but enough to make the poor girl cry. Who wouldn't when it was Inutaisho-sama who was making the joke?_

_He had always been not good at that area._

_Sesshoumaru was home that day. _

_And when time for afternoon tea came, Inutashio sama "forced" him to join us. I was surprised when he actually successfully did it. It would not hurt to learn one trick or two from Inutaisho-sama._

"_This Saturday, father."_

_They were all gathered at a beautiful ivory garden set. It was a gift from Sango and Miroku. It was one of the few things that she decided bring along with her from her home._

_The house was currently serving jasmine tea. It was currently Rin's favorite. One of the eccentricities of that child, tea. She would always drink a different flavors of tea for each week, sometimes two. It depends on her "attachment" to the flavor._

"_That's two days from now. It's perfect! Kagome dear, this the perfect time for you to enter the society once again. It has been a long time since you were last seen by the media. Sesshoumaru, this is also the perfect opportunity to formally present Kagome to all of our friends and acquaintances as your wife." Inutaisho suggested._

_Kagome almost dropped the tea pot she was holding while refilling Rin's cup. It was her fifth already._

_She couldn't believe what she was hearing. THE ANNUAL BALL? The one she would always go to with Saisomaru? _

_Her head was swirling. Was this really happening?_

_Izayoi added, "That's right. All those socialite women would always pester me with questions about kagome whenever I would be out in public. And I must, they're becoming persistent this past few days."_

_Inutaisho laughed, "Women just can't get enough of gossip." _

_The couple laughed. _

_Then, Rin was tugging at Kagome's sleeves. "Mama, then you'll be wearing the prettiest clothes in the world right? You'll be the prettiest of them all!"_

_Oh, Rin. Such a dear child._

_Kagome smiled, "I suppose so Rin."_

"_Yay!" It was enough for Rin and she resumed munching on her cookies._

_Kagome wanted to run. She wanted to scream. She wanted to hide. She didn't want to go._

_It would just be another reminder of reality. Until now she was living in a state of balance. A balance where reality and dream co-exist. She knows what she now represents yet she was still clinging to the woman she was._

_But now, that party, would solidify things. It would tip of the balance to a point where she would be totally submerged into reality. Once she becomes official, so much would be expected of her._

_Up until now, she hasn't pondered on what those things were._

"_What do you think Sesshoumaru?" Inutaisho asked._

_Sesshoumaru took a sip from his teacup before answering, "I think that it would be better to ask Kagome."_

_All eyes turned to her. But all Kagome could focus on was Sesshoumaru's eyes. Those golden eyes were cold and cruel. But she couldn't look away. Those eyes conveyed a challenge._

_Was he mocking her? Was this his way of coming back at her for what happened at his study? They hadn't spoken to each other since that day._

_He knew. Damn. He knew I couldn't say no. Damn him._

_It was Rin who finalized my answer. "You're going right, mama?"_

_I couldn't break her heart. _

"_Ofcourse."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That Sesshoumaru. She would show him! She would be the perfect wife for the night!

Knock. Knock.

Then, the door opened a bit. Haruko's head popped in. "Lady Kagome is it safe to come in now?"

Kagome almost forgot. All her attendees were demons. During her outburst, her aura must have flared up.

Kagome sighed, "Fine."

***

"You agreed to come."

Kagome was dressed in a beautiful black dress accessorized with pearls. She requested that her be done as a bun with tendrils of hair left to frame her face as an effect.

Simple yet elegant.

In the end, it was Kagome's pick that prevailed. At first the professional dressers were outraged but soon calmed down when they saw that her dress complimented that of Sesshoumaru.

He was wearing a perfectly white tux. He had his hair swept in a low ponytail. It was the first time that she saw him like that. Everyone drooled at him. Except her, naturally.

At the lobby, Rin's eyes twinkled with delight, "Mama, Rin thinks you're pretty! Oh! I'm sorry mama! I mean I think you're pretty."

Kagome crouched down and gave Rin's cheeks a kiss. "Rin do not stay up late okay? And don't give your nanny any headaches okay? Do you promise?"

Kagome brought up her pinky finger. For awhile, Rin just stared and then she remembered. Kagome thought Rin of the pinky swear a few days ago. She loved the idea.

Rin's pinky joined her afterwards. "Rin promises. Have fun mama, papa."

"Hn.", was Sesshoumaru's reply "Let's go."

Sesshoumaru offered Kagome his arms. She hesitated at first but reluctantly accepted.

Kagome sat away from Sesshoumaru as far as possible. He obviously didn't mind.

Instead he seemed to bask at the idea of her discomfort. Although he didn't show any obvious evidence, she thinks she saw him smirk. But it was gone in a split of a second.

It was there, she was sure of it!

Silence had been Kagome's companion until he decided to become curious.

"Am I not supposed to agree?"

"If you have told them you didn't want to go, they wouldn't have persisted."

Kagome toyed with her pearls. A habit whenever she was nervous or distressed. This was one of those times.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later…… And Rin, she….she wouldn't have understood if I declined."

It was enough to make Sesshoumaru looked at her.

He was intrigued. Rin was never easy to be attached to someone. Not ever since…

Whenever they talk and interact it is as Kagome and Rin had been together all their lives. Ever since Kagome arrived, Sesshoumaru had noticed improvements in Rin.

Rin had been correcting herself of pertaining herself in the third person. Her tutor reported to him that Rin had been doing well in her studies. While remarking that, "Lady Kagome's guidance to the child was the reason."

Rin could also be seen mingling with the servants. Although he did not necessarily like this fact, he assessed that it would considerably increase Rin's social skills and decreases her shyness.

And most of all, she's much happier.

Sesshoumaru was never an affectionate father. He never learned to be.

But, Rin had never complained. Yet for a child, affection was much needed.

Kagome gave her that. He would give her that.

A few minutes later, they arrived in front of an impressive building. The Imperialist. A Roman inspired architecture.

Tonight its front doors were full of reporters, photographers and onlookers. A red carpet had been set up from the door to the edge of the street.

There were many other vehicles that are arriving at the venue. Beautiful men and women are pouring out. Business tycoons, celebrities, and the like.

It was a beautiful chaos.

And in the middle of this, Kagome didn't have the heart to come out.

Sesshoumaru sensed her distress but ignored it. He opened his door and came out.

There millions of flashes but he was already accustomed. It was part of his work.

He rounded the car and opened the door for Kagome.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. Instead of a composed woman, he saw a frightened child.

He has never seen her like this.

Sesshoumaru covered the doorway with his body that no cameras could see the inside of the vehicle.

"Sessh—I can't do this. I'm afraid."

Normally, Sesshoumaru would have just ordered her to compose herself. But somehow he was compelled to …tolerate her.

"Kagome, there is nothing to be afraid of."

"No! You don't understand! I fear that as I settled more on as your wife….that I would forget him! They would forget him!"

Saisomaru.

He could see that she was trying hard not to cry.

"Tonight when I go out there, they would see me as your wife. Not his. Not anymore." Kagome sniffed. "Why am I even explaining? You wouldn't understand."

"I don't." Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome turned to him. Insensitive..

"But there is one thing that I know. The axe soon forgets, but the tree always remembers."

"Even if all of the whole world forgets him. You, I, and those who loved him will never forget. Like the tree, we would change as the season changes, but all the things that the tree has seen will forever be engraved."

"Kagome look at me."

At first, Kagome lowered her head instead. Shame? Guilt? She doesn't know.

It was Sesshoumaru who took her chin and moved her to face him. "Remember this: You are not forgetting. You are simply…. moving forward."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Instead, he offered her his hand.

She couldn't expect an answer from him. So, she took his hand.

More than before, the flashes from the cameras were enough to blind. It did affect Kagome and she had to cover her eyes.

All through out Sesshoumaru guided her until they arrived at the safety of the lobby.

Before they full entered the hall she heard him say, "It was simply because you are my wife."

A typical Sesshoumaru answer.

Maybe, just maybe, there was more to this man than he lets on.

She smiled.

***

Review ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

The Taisho family was greatly known for their parties. Most especially, the Taisho Corp.'s Annual Ball.

It was the event of the year.

It would always be held at the most impressive architecture in town, the Imperialist. Surely, it was a worthy investment.

There were varieties of food, wonderful music, and an amazing ambiance. But what made the event unique was the beautiful people.

Aside from the rich and the famous that were the usual crowd of the party, the event could almost be considered as a gathering of family and friends of the Taisho's. Everyone was clamoring to get invited.

It was not a secret that the Taisho family has such astounding physical qualities. They would always attract attention whenever they went.

What really sets them apart were their hair and eyes. Silver hair and golden eyes was the trademark of the Taisho family. No other family, human or demon, was able to manifest the same attributes.

That was one of the reasons they were loved and envied.

Besides from the fact that being part of the guests for the ball signifies one's importance in society wherever sector one belongs, what was most anticipated was the arrival of each and every one in the Taisho household.

Since they were rarely seen together in public, it was truly a feast for the eyes to see them in one event. They surely light up the party.

The most awaited of them all was the Taisho men. Women (and even men) ogle whenever they enter the room. They were perfect.

Charisma. This was one thing they all shared. They just attract people. They were like magnets.

But, they were all untouchables. No one would dare cross Izayoi and Kikiyo. Even with their demure appearances, these women have claws.

There was one incident when a sluty actress tried to flirt with Inutaisho. Although the man was already refusing her out front it seemed as if the message was not passed through. She was already creating a scene when Izayoi stepped in. There were no cat fight involved but the actress ended banished from the party with a ruined reputation and broken career. Nothing was heard from her ever again.

Inuyasha, young and robust, was a crowd person. He was always followed by the crowd. It was the same problem, women. One business man's daughter thought that if she could snag one of the Taisho brothers she would easily climb up the social ladder. But she forgot an essential baggage, her fiancé. The moment her fiancé saw her flirting with Inuyasha, the man charged. But even before he landed a punch on Inuyasha's face, Kikiyo interjected. It was not as if Inuyasha was afraid of a fight. He could easily overpower the poor human. It is just that one of the coordinators of the party was Kikiyo. He wouldn't hear the end of it if he causes a scene. His poor, sensitive ears.

Now Sesshoumaru was the fantasy of every woman, young and old. He was a favorite in magazine covers. Whenever he was on one, it was a sure hit. The printing companies were even complaining that they had to work overnight for there was so much excessive demand. His accomplishments and looks amplified women's dream to be the woman to catch the eye of the cold and unfeeling Sesshoumaru. He was the top prize.

It was not that Izayoi and Kikiyo did not receive any attention. It was quite the contrary. They have their fair share of admirers. They were beautiful, sophisticated, and intelligent. They possessed the attributes that any other woman only dreamed to have. Being the host, they were the most visible faces in the party.

Lastly, the couple, Saisomaru and Kagome. Saisomaru inherited the beauty of his parents and was also endowed with an energetic and optimistic personality. On the other hand, Kagome herself was above par. She has this natural beauty and easy going feeling around her that quickly endears her to anyone. They were well-liked but not much cared for. After all, in their eyes Saisomaru was the excess and Kagome was just a non-socialite woman who got lucky. Ofcourse, this did not matter to the couple. In fact, no rarely takes the time to bother them, except friends and family, that they were free to really enjoy the party.

Well, that was before. Now everything was dumped in Kagome's lap. Everyone was expecting much of her.

After Sesshoumaru and Kagome entered the building lobby, she was immediately met by Izayoi.

"Goodevening Sesshoumaru, Kagome."

"Goodevening to you, too." Kagome replied. "Is there anything wrong?"

Izayoi can't seem to look at Kagome. Either she was looking at Sesshoumaru or at other guests. Kagome cast a questioning glance toward Sesshoumaru. It seemed as if she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Tell her.", was all Sesshoumaru said.

"Izayoi, what is it?"

Izayoi took in a deep breath before, "Kagome after entering the hall with Sesshoumaru, you must come with me. As the wife of Sesshoumaru, you are to be the main host of this party."

Kagome stared.

"What?!!" If not for the heavy grip that Sesshoumaru had her my arms, Kagome would have had shouted. Instead, she settled for an aggressive whisper. "Me? But…I do not know what to do. What about Kikiyo?"

Izayoi shook her head. "She's in her late pregnancy we can't let her be stressed out. And you know this party is really a great stresser. Now Kagome, Sesshoumaru is the current president and CEO of the corporation and since you are….his wife. It is just normal that you are to host this party. There is no other way."

Kagome's whole body was shaking, "Very well. I guess it can't be helped. I am now his wife. But how would I know…"

"Izayoi will guide you." Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "This is an important event. You cannot ruin it."

"Sesshoumaru!" Izayoi was shocked.

"No. He's right. I'll be counting on you tonight. I hope it is not a burden."

"Oh gracious child! Ofcourse! There is nothing to worry. Both of you, enjoy the night." And with that, Izayoi left.

"You didn't have to act so…rude in front of her, you know. She'll just worry more."

Once again, she took Sesshoumaru's arm.

They walked towards the entrance of the hall.

"You care too much of what others feel."

"And you don't care at all."

They were quiet until they entered the door. Each and every eye in the room turned to stare at them.

It was truly and deeply awkward. Well, atleast for Kagome.

It was if time stood still for a moment. NO one dared to move.

And then, the announcer came to life "The President and CEO of Taisho Corps. Sesshoumaru Taisho and wife Lady Kagome Taisho."

Suddenly, there was applause from everywhere.

For the first time in her life, Kagome wanted to be deaf. It can't be helped.

Not everyone knew nor understood her situation. No one.

Without a warning, Sesshoumaru leaned towards her and dropped a kiss on her cheeks.

What the he--??!

But then he whispered, "Remember you are my wife. Act like it."

Kagome's blood boiled. "What?! Do you think I'll mess up?"

"That is for you to decide. It would do you good not to listen to anything you'll hear tonight. "

"What do you --?" She wasn't able to finish her question for Sesshoumaru had already walked away and Izayoi was dragging her towards the other side of the room.

_What did he mean?_

***

"Breath Kagome. Breath."

For the first time that night, Kagome allowed herself to breath.

It wasn't all that bad. Thank goodness. But it was truly exhausting.

How could Izayoi and Kikiyo do this every year? They are real wonder makers.

When Izayoi took her away, Izayoi quickly oriented her of the list of things she had to do. At that time she wished she had a pen ad a paper so she wouldn't forget, she must have had created a pile. She never imagined that it was that…time-consuming.

She had to give a some kind of introductory speech. Fortunately, they had already written up a speech for her. Kagome was nervous as hell. Although it helped that she was used to speaking in front of people, it still scared her to death since the number of listener was more than a thousand.

Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found. I wasn't worried, just merely curious. After all, this is their party.

Later on, I found out that Sesshoumaru was in a meeting with the president of some other company. So much for a party.

Next on my agenda was to meet the "necessary" people, as Izayoi liked to name it. It turned out that these "necessary" people were the "rich" business men that were considered as friends of the company, celebrities, critics, and such. The kind of people that would have not turned a head for me. But now, they were all praising my head. It was disturbing. Were they so desperate to get into the good graces of Sesshoumaru? Well, they're terribly wrong.

The way to Sesshoumaru's graces was not through her.

It was not to say that whole experience was bad. Kagome was also met kind and honest people. Just like the Lord of East or as he wanted to be called the Lord of the Wolves Nikoto. He was ha handsome rugged looking man. She reckoned he's of the same age as Inutaisho-sama. His wife was a very pleasant woman, Kia. Both of them expressed their concern for her even if she just met them. They told her that it was inconsiderate of the council to have her marry her husband's brother but they all knew it was the rule. They told her that she was welcome to visit them anytime she wanted.

They made her smile.

The other lord and ladies were not as accommodating. When Izayoi introduced her to them, they just acknowledged her with a nod. She can't help but notice the dark glances that they were throwing at her.

It was not much of a thrilling experience.

Along the way, she also met up with her favorite people. As usual Sango and Miroku was rocking the dance floor, whatever song was on. The two kissed her cheeks and cajoled her to dance with them. Izayoi was against the idea.

Izayoi said that her first dance should be with Sesshouaru. Now that was something she wasn't looking forward to.

She also saw Inuyasha and Kikiyo hanging out in the more quiet side of the hall. It was real sweet of Inuyasha to stay with Kikiyo. The noise and people were making Kikiyo irritable.

They made me laugh.

But then I felt an impending doom coming. It was time for their dance.

Izayoi led her to Sesshoumaru. It was only then that she saw him. She almost forgot she had an escort.

Izayoi bid her "goodluck" but she wasn't feeling any luck.

As Sesshoumaru was about to lead me to the middle of the dance floor, Kagome panicked.

She pulled him back. It was embarrassing. Instead of him toppling backward, I almost lost my balance. I sometimes forget that Sesshomaru was such a strong man. Unlike Saisomaru whom she could have easily thrown in any direction.

I couldn't look at his eyes but I could feel the glare boring a hole in my head. What made it worse was that he wasn't talking. There were no other reaction except for that assumed glare.

His always seemed to be void of emotion.

"The song is for waltz." Kagome supplied.

"Yes I am quite aware."

"And I am terrible at waltz." When Kagome was a child, her father and mother had her take dancing lessons. Well, she had to choose between painting and dancing. If she took up painting she would have less time to practice her piano with all those homework. She liked dancing. She was usually good, except at waltz. Whenever they would do waltz, it would seem as if she had two left feet. It was terrible!

Ironically, waltz was the assigned dance for as for tonight.

"And I really don't want to mess up. So maybe you…we could make an alibi…like I had a sprain or something…" Kagome lowered her eyes to the floor. This is embarrassing.

"I am quite skilled. I will lead you." And with that Sesshoumaru took my arms and lead us towards the middle.

"But-" Kagome cannot complain anymore. The room has already quieted. All eyes were on them. There were on full view, all other dancers vacated the area. I readied myself for the worst while I tried to remember the initial steps.

And then, we took our first step and another and another. He was right. He is good. An expert if I might say. I should ask him to teach me some other time. Or maybe ask him who thought him. There were still plenty of annual balls in the future.

He was true to his words; he led me throughout the ordeal. Amazingly, I remembered the steps.

How he could be this graceful? He was so graceful that he made me look graceful.

When the song ended, the people stood and applaud. It was hard for me not to blush.

Sesshoumaru and I was walking towards our table when, "Kagome."

"Huh?"

Without thinking I looked into his eyes. It burned me. It was like the sun.

"You accomplished everything."

Was he complimenting me? It was hard to tell. From what I know of Sesshoumaru, he was not easy to give compliments. Criticism was more like his thing.

But still, "Ah…thank you?"

When we arrived at our table, we were joined by two elderly couple. Kagome recognized them as the Hoshida couple. They were the ones that Sesshoumaru had a meeting with earlier that night.

"Good evening." Kagome greeted. Sesshoumaru just gave a sight nod of recognition.

"We were just here to congratulate you. It was the first time we saw your wife," Mr Hoshida said.

"Yes he's right. And she turned to be such a lovely lady. You are Kagome right?" Mrs. Hoshida smiled at her.

"Yes I am. Thank you for your greeting." Kagome bowed. It was for her to show respect. Izayoi taught her well.

Mrs. Hoshida took her hand, "My dear I was very much excited to meet you! All my other friends were full of praises about you! They said you were very accommodating and considerate. They were real fond of you."

"It pleases me that they enjoyed my company. I hope that you would extend my gratitude to them."

"Oh I will my dear girl! But for now, let us leave this men to their devices and tell me more about you. Come on." Mrs. Hoshida took her by arm and led her away. But before she was went far she looked back at Sesshoumaru. He saw him nod, he had given his permission.

This left Sesshoumaru and Mr. Hoshida at the table.

"Sesshoumaru you have such a lovely wife. From the way she talked and acted I can say she was well mannered and intelligent. Wherever did you find her?"

"I didn't, she found me."

Mr. Hoshida laughed. "Is that so? Have you seen the way the youn men looked at your wife. If they didn't know she was with you, they would surely have jumped her. If I were still a young man, I would. My boy, you are one lucky man."

Sesshoumaru stared at the retreating backs of Kagome and Mrs. Hoshida.

"Yes indeed."

****

Kagome had managed to excuse herself from Mrs. Hoshida's company. It was not that he did not like the woman; it was just that fatigue was already starting to get to her.

She needed to freshen up.

When Kagome arrived to the washroom, here were already chatty girls inside. She was about to enter when, "Did you see that bitch? What was her fucking name again?"

"Oh! I think it was Kazume!" one of the voices answered.

"It was Kagome you idiot!" a third voice reprimanded.

Who were this people? How dare they call her bitch? But it was no secret to Kagome. Many eyed Sesshoumaru as a prospective match and her marriage to him was frowned upon. She didn't care about them but she cannot allow them to insult her.

"She stole my Sesshoumaru! My daddy said he's gonna get Sesshy to by my husband!"

The first voice said.

"Come on Kagura! That's not possible now! He's already married to that….whore human!"

Human? Are they demons?

"Hey! Hey! Did you know? I heard rumors. Some said she was married to another man before."

"OMG! Really? Whoever that man was sure to be pathetic! Otherwise the Kazume bitch wouldn't have taken my Sesshy away!"

Saisomaru's not pathetic!

Kagome was trying hard to stop herself from going in and slap some sense to those demons. But she can't make a scene now and risk tainting Saisomaru's name with more crudity.

She was about to walk away when, "Wait someone's listening!"

In a heartbeat the Kagura woman and her two friends were in front of her. Damn their demon speed!

"Oh excuse me." Kagome rounded the three and walked briskly hoping that they won't realize who she was. Unfortunately, it was too late.

"Hey! Isn't she that Kazumi woman? Sesshoumaru's wife.?" One of Kagura's friends remarked. Loudly.

What's worse? She was out open and people are starting to get curious.

"My name is Kagome."

Kagura laughed. "So you know how to speak eh?"

Kagome slowly walked towards her and tried to speak as quietly as possibly. "I also have a brain and I know this is not the place to create a scene. So if you please, please do not do anything that would disturb this event. Thank you!"

Everything was turning around. Was Kagura doing something to her? No, she had have a headache earlier on. She just ignored it.

When she turned around, she wobbled on her steps. This is not good. What would happen if she fainted here?

She still could carry herself to the car. Yes, that would be a good plan.

But what Kagome failed to notice, due to her decreased alertness, was that the three demoness that she had left were angered by the quick dismissal. Especially, by the human they considered as a whore. They thought she was beneath them.

They posed to kill.

It only when someone yelled, "Look out!" that Kagome realized that her life was in danger.

She turned around. All she saw was three sets of red eyes and sharp claws that were to descend upon her and then darkness. Is this her end?

What Kagome didn't see was Kagura and her friends were stopped in time. Surprisingly, it was Sesshoumaru.

He caught her mid-fall.

The room was quiet. Inuyasha and the others were rushing to the scene. The news reached them late.

Sesshoumaru was silent. It was not good omen. Everyone felt it, humans and demons alike.

When Inuyasha and the other arrive they were surprised to see Sesshoumaru, with Kagome in his arms, with his eyes blood red. The eyes of a demon enraged.

"Do you not know that a violation of my wife, was a violation upon myself! You must pay with your blood!"

Kagura and the other were shaking with fear. They had never seen Sesshoumaru in this state. And they wished they never did.

They knew. He could easily kill them.

"Sesshoumaru calm yourself!" Inutaisho tried to call out to him. It was no use. If worst comes to worst he must stop his son from creating bloodshed.

But something happened. A whisper from the unconscious woman in his arms, "Don't"

It was weak but he heard it. Slowly the redness ebbed away.

He was back to normal.

"I will spare you now. But dare not show your faces in front of me again! Or its your life!"

Kagura and her friends were lead away.

"I'll take her home." Was all Sesshoumaru said to his family before walking away with Kagome.

The crowd dispersed to let him pass. The air was still full of tension.

When he went out of the front door the limo was already waiting for them.

He laid Kagome on the seat and instructed the driver to take her back to the mansion.

Before he closed the door, he almost did not hear a small whisper and a teardrop if he didn't have excellent hearing.

"Saisomaru…"


	10. Chapter 10

It was raining heavily.

Pitter. Patter.

The continuous sound of raindrops on her window was what woke her up. It was still very early in the morning but she can't go back to sleep. The rain wouldn't let her.

She kinda…hated the rain.

She wouldn't be able to go out and play. She already missed her flowers terribly. And somehow she knew, they would miss her too.

And it would make the sky look gloomy. It made everything look gloomy.

It is alright to hate the rain? They said it is not good to hate. She really wanted to be a good girl, for her papa and mama.

But…they took away her family.

Is it not reason enough?

***

Kagome woke up feeling extremely confused. She was back at the master bedroom.

How did I get here?

Last she remembered was Kagura and her minions were about to attack her. It gave her the chills to remember that.

Their eyes were bleeding red. She could feel their intent to kill. Sometimes, she tend to forget that she was dealing with demons.

Beings who are almost immortal and have exceptional capabilities.

She laughed.

Even though both of her husbands were both demons, the fact has never really sinks in, except for the fact that most demons have exceptional beauty. She had to live with that every day.

But after last night, it dawned on her how easily they could kill her. So damn easy.

Her ignorance? It can't be helped. She has always felt safe even if when she was with Saisomaru, Inutaisho and everyone.

They made things seem perfectly normal, even when its not. They treated her as their equal and not just someone inferior to them. They cared.

Now Sesshoumaru was a different case. In the past, he gave her the creeps. He has this aura that kinda says "Don't come near. Or you're dead."

She had always tried to avoid him. Don't get her wrong. He still creep her out with that always monotonous and serious face.

I mean, how could anyone be so emotionless??!!

Then, there was a knock.

"Come in." Kagome bade.

It was Haruko.

Haruko was the maid that was given to be her maid-in-waiting, the one who would there at her beck and call. She really didn't need one. She was used doing things for herself.

But, the girl cried.

When Jaken, retainer, first introduced Haruko to her, Kagome quickly dismissed the idea. Jaken insisted that it was customary that the Lady of the House to have a maid-in-waiting. It triggered the lecture about how before that the Lady was provided a dozen of servants to take care of her every need.

She wasn't that lazy. So she thanked for offering but she didn't need one.

That was when Haruko cried. It was kinda funny only for the fact that Jaken panicked at seeing Haruko cry. He was totally surprised. Poor old frog.

Haruko told Kagome about what an honor it was to serve her and that she had "trained" for that very day to come. She also told Kagome how about how her mother grandmother, great grandmother and so one were the ones who served their own respective Ladies. In short, it would crush her and ruin their family's history to be not Kagome's maid-in-waiting.

So, in the end, Kagome agreed. What could she do? She was soft-hearted. She could not live up thinking that someone was miserable just because of her.

But, Kagome made sure to clear that Haruko would only help her when the task really demanded it. Haruko readily agreed.

She would do anything for her lady. Anything.

"Good Morning, my Lady." Haruko bowed.

"Good morning to you too. Haruko, how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Kagome?"

Haruko's eyes widened, "But Lady Kagome…"

Kagome's hand went up to stop her current of explanations. "Okay. Okay! It's disrespectful and all that. I get it. I just can't get use to it."

"Do not worry Lady Kagome. You'll get use to it soon enough. You have an eternity to get use to!"

Haruko was such a bubbly girl. Thank goodness she wasn't like the other servants. They seem not to like to involve themselves with Kagome. Whenever she would try to talk to them, they would always bow their heads as if they don't want to see her and would always sound as if they would like to be anywhere else but near her.

It saddens her.

The mansion was a lonely place. The only thing that brightens up her day was Rin and Haruko. It even took her a while to have Haruko to be her usual chatty self.

She once asked Haruko about her co-workers and her dilemma.

Haruko said that it was just that since all the other servants were also demons, they were uncomfortable with the idea of a human Lady of the House. An immortal human.

Kagome guessed she could agree with them in that. Even she was uneasy with the imoortality idea. After all, it was highly unusual for a human to live as long as demons. Even Rin and Izayoi wasn't immortal, Kagome was a special case.

It wasn't the only thing. Since Sesshoumaru was all cold and seemed not to care about them, they expected for her to be the same.

They didn't expect a friendly woman like her. In short, she made they shy.

If she wanted to be able to live in the mansion happily, she's has to change that.

Haruko was fixing a bowl of water for her to wash her face. It was one of the tasks that Haruko insisted that she kept on doing. Kagome didn't mind.

"By the way Haruko, how did I get home last night?"

Haruko turned a curious eye toward her, "You don't remember my Lady?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Well…I really did not see you come back last night. It was Izumi who told me. You know the short girl with the cute ears and orange hair. She told me the driver brought you back. She told me you look drunk that's why you were already knocked out when you arrived."

Drunk? That would be a nice excuse.

"I guess I had a little much of alcohol last night. And Sesshoumaru?"

Haruko scratched her head. Her habit whenever she was remembering something. "Well, Izumi hadn't really said anything about the master. No one actually saw him come back last night. Oh! But I saw him leave early this morning for work."

"Is that right?"

She would have to talk to Sesshoumaru about what happened last night. She don't know what Sesshoumaru think about what happened but she felt that to explain what happened it the right thing to do. After all, although indirectly, she cause a commotion.

The very thing that she was avoiding to do.

But…they were insulting Saisomaru.

"But Lady Kagome! I heard from Kiyo, your driver last night, that it was Lord Sesshoumaru who carried you to the limo. He said something was wrong with the master. Kiyo said that the master looked angry and that his eyes still had some tinge of red."

Sesshoumaru was angry? The more the reason to talk to him. That was nice of him to make sure she get home…

Who was she fooling?! He probably didn't want any more rackets to ensue.

Kagome stood up from the bed. Time to start her day.

Something's missing.

It has been Rin's habit to barge into her room and wake her up. She was no where in sight.

"By the way Haruko, where is Rin?"

Kagome looked at Haruko. Her eyes were cast to the floor.

"Well, that's…"

***

"Are you stupid?!"

"I—I'm sorry father."

Naruku wasn't present at the Taisho Annual Ball. He had other pressing matters to attend to.

That is why he sent his daughter, Kagura. It was a mistake.

Instead of getting into the good graces of the Taisho's, now they were banned from meeting up with them.

All because of his daughter's stupidity.

The uproar she had caused last night was all over the demon community. It caused a great dent into his plans.

He was hoping to get close to the Taisho's enough to penetrate them. But he would have to take a longer route.

No matter. He had to do it slowly, but surely.

That he would make sure.

"Kagura, call in Kanna."

"Yes father."

Kagura was already at the door when she her Naraku, "And Kagura? Disappear for a while."

She heaved a long and deep sigh, "Yes father."

Naraku grinned.

It was time to set things in motion.

***

Sango wasn't able to bring an umbrella.

And now she was drenched inside out by the rain. She was just getting home from work. They were trying to create the right concept for a new advertising engagement that was given to them. Deadline was looming near that is why she and her group had to stay overnight at the office.

They weren't finish yet but everyone was already exhausted and brains were not functioning normally that she had to call it a day. She told them that they would resume the day after.

A tired employee is an unproductive one.

Being head of advertising could sure wear you out. You have to think about the job, your underlings, deadlines, higher up, and your boyfriend.

Speaking of boyfriends, Miroku hadn't contacted her yesterday. He was still probably working on a case.

As much as they love each other, both of them were career driven people. Their work was very important to them. That why somehow their relationship worked out well.

They truly understood each other.

As she reached her door, she saw the morning news paper on her doorstep. She took it and entered her house.

It opened to a simple, pastel-colored, and yet elegant room. Even though it was not much, she was really proud of it.

It was bought out of her own hard-earned money. On her own.

No body can stop her now. She'll prove to them she could stand on her own two feet.

Independence is freedom.

Sango took a shower and afterwards decided to sleep the day out. But as she was walking towards her bed, her eyes noticed again the morning paper that she had placed on her vanity table.

"Better take a look at current events while I'm at it."

Sango took the paper and sat her self comfortably on her bed. But, Sango almost dropped the paper when she saw the headlines. "Holy!"

The headlines were, "Taisho Couple: Proof of Love",

***

Sesshoumaru came to work earlier than usual.

He wasn't avoiding his wife. There was no reason to do that.

No one would dare that he was running from his wife.

It was true. He hadn't been interacting with his wife much since they married except from the necessary. But, he was a busy man. There were more important things that he had to put his attention to.

It was not his responsibility to entertain her.

It was a good thing that Kagome didn't seem to be the clingy type. In compensation for that, she was loud.

But it was rare that he would see her like that. Usually, when she was around him she was quiet or angry. Most of the time her anger was directed at him, whether it was because he stated a fact about her humanity or some other.

It was amusing how humans cannot accept at face value their faults. Their inferiority especially in comparison to demons.

The comparison was what usually made Kagome flying of the handle.

But most of the time, she was quiet around him. He would keep it that way.

His sensitive ears despise noise.

Kagome was a good companion to Rin. Rin even started to regard her as her mother. He didn't correct the child; after all he recognizes that Rin would need the guidance of a woman in her life sooner or later.

Sesshoumaru can't work normally today.

There was an uneasy feeling inside of him that he could not understand. It started when he heard Kagome whisper his twins name in the limo.

It was someone gripped his heart so hard that it caused pain. He did not understand this emotion.

Sesshoumaru long ago had decided that he has no use for emotions. They were signs of weakness. He wanted power and authority. It would only be a disadvantage.

That is why he had learned to control and lock away any other emotion that one would normally manifest.

It was so long that he was at lost at what he was feeling. He hated that. He prided himself to know everything, up to the smallest detail.

His father came today.

_FLASHBACK_

_Inutaisho came for a visit. He came to be updated about the company's operation. It was not that he wasn't receiving reports but it he wanted to hear the perspective of the president._

_Where can you get a more accurate information that the man who was commanding the operation?_

_Afterwards, the father and son enjoyed a glass of whisky. _

_When he was about to go,"Son, how was Kagome?"_

"_She was alright father. I had someone to look after her." Sesshoumaru was back at his desk. Spending time with his father made him put off some of his work. He had to finish it double time._

_Inutaisho sighed. Sesshoumaru was acting like Kagome was just an addition to his household and not a wife._

"_A piece of advice my son. Kagome is one great woman. She was kind and accepting of your brother. Something that most of our kind has not done. Above all, I have known her as a spirited woman. The kind that deserves to be loved."_

_At this, Sesshoumaru stared at his father's back. It was the first time that his father brought up the issue about Kagome._

"_When she was with Sai…she flourished. I was hoping that when Sai died that the council would let her go. But, I couldn't protect her. Although I know she is a strong willed woman, you on the other hand my son was cold. I fear that her spirit would die if she was with you."_

_This time Inutaisho turned around and looked his son straight in his eyes, "Sesshoumaru, do not break her spirit. She is your wife now. It is an irrevocable matter. At most, learn how to trust her. Even if you couldn't give her the love she requires, be kind enough to give her your friendship. After all, you will be the one beside her for eternity."_

_And with that, Inutaisho walked away._

_End of Flashback_

His father caught him off guard.

He realized just now that he was at lost as to what to do with his wife.

Damn father.

***

"Rin? Can I come in?"

Kagome was aware that Rin was just adopted but I did not know the details. I hadn't expected that the story would be so sad. Haruko had only told me of what she knew. It was little but enlightening.

Rin was then only an infant. Her parents were driving up a road where there were rumors of wolves coming down from the mountains. It was really a tragedy. The couple were driving with their newborn, Rin. Unfortunately, they had a flat tire. The man went out to fix the car. The couple was nervous; it was already starting to get dark. They knew of the rumors.

The rumors were true.

It would seem bad luck but the couple suddenly found themselves as meal for the wolves. They had managed to hide Rin at the trunk of the car. Easily the couple was overpowered and dragged away. All that was left was the car and a baby in the trunk.

This was how Sesshoumaru Taisho, who was being driven home, found the baby. It was out of curiosity that Sesshoumaru told the driver to stop by. He noticed that something was terribly wrong. He could smell death and blood in the air.

He had his driver call for the police. He was about to leave when he heard the cry of the baby, Rin.

The rest, Haruko did not know. They were just surprised when that same night their master brought home a baby. Since then, Rin has been a bundle of joy of the mansion.

That night, it was raining.

"Yes mama."

When Kagome entered, the room was all dark. She had to grope for the switch. Kagome was surprised to see Rin all curled up in her pink princess bed with the comforter covering her completely.

"Rin. Are you alright?"

The little girl sat up. She looked like all the joy was sucked out of her.

"Haruko told me you didn't eat much today. Is your stomach upset?" Rin shook her head.

As much as Kagome wanted to talk about it, she knew that she had to wait for Rin to actually come to her and open up. So for now, she would just try her best to cheer her up.

"Rin is okay mama." Kagome sat on the edge of the bed. Instantly, Rin cling to her stomach.

She had buried her face in Kagome's shirt, "Mama, please don't ever leave Rin alone."

Kagome's eyes softened. She could feel from her shirt that Rin was crying even though she was trying so hard to hide it from Kagome.

She cupped Rin's face and made her look at her.

"Rin, I promise you that I would always be by your side. I will love you and take care of you even if the day will come that you wouldn't want me to. So, please always smile for mama okay?"

Tears continuously dropped.

Whether it was from the older woman or from the child, they did not care. What matters to them is that one again, they belonged to someone else.

And for the first time, Rin hated the rain a little less.


	11. Chapter 11

**Circumstances**

**By Mimi chan25**

"Kagome I've missed you!"

The last that they had seen each other was on her wedding day. It felt like it was centuries ago.

Kagome did truly miss them.

Her best friends.

"Hey I did miss her too!" Sango added in while swatting miroku on the arms.

"You so not!"

"I SO did!"

They were the most sweetest and precious thing.

They had all met in highschool. No one would have every thought that they would be the tightest group in school.

Who could blame them?

Sango Hirai was the captain of the school's cheerleading squad. She was beautiful and smart. She came from a respectable and wealthy family. Everyone was friends with her. She was perfect. Everyone loved her.

Miroku Kudo was the perfect charmer. He could make any girl (and in some instances, boys) fall head over heals over him. He got the looks, the brain, and the bucks. Everyone was friends with him. He was perfect. Everyone loved him.

Now, Kagome was completely a different matter. She was neither rich nor popular. But, she was smart. Exceptionally.

It was the main reason that she was able to get the scholarship to Modern Tokyo Private Highschool. It was a private school known for delivering first class education to its students. Having the name of the school attached to a person's name guaranteed acceptance to any university. But in order to be accepted in the school, you'll have to belong to one or both of two categories, those who were wealthy and those who were intelligent.

Fortunately, Kagome belonged to the latter category. Initially, Kagome hadn't really wanted to go to Modern Tokyo private high school. They were a middle class family. Her father was an accountant and her mother had to stay at home to tend to her father, children, and the shrine.

Kagome could say that they were doing alright. They were living within their means. They were happy.

But her parents saw her potential. Kagome was diligent and hardworking as a student. She was always the top of the class. She was attending a public grade school back then but her parents wanted to pave way for a better future for their child.

Upon hearing her parent's plans, Kagome indignantly refused. She was aware of their family's financial capacity. They can't afford to send her to that kind of school. They simply can't. Her parents insisted while telling her that she could try to get the offered scholarship.

Getting the scholarship was no laughing matter either. There were only ten slots available for the scholarship. The benefits were amazing. Aside from the free tuition expenses, everything would be provided for the scholars. Their own dorm at the campus, their school material, their weekly allowances, and even there is even vacation allowances.

But in exchange of all these benefits, each scholar has to have perfect grades. It was a tough feat. But Kagome endured it all. With natural brilliance and hardwork, she will do her best not only for her family but also for her self. Her future.

Kagome learned, after starting going to the private school, was that most rich people think too much of their selves and they liked to "hang-out" with one of their "kind" as they liked to call it.

It never really bothered Kagome, not having friends at her new school. It made, well forced, her to focus on her studies. Kagome did not fail her parents.

She excelled in all her classes. But, so were her co-scholars. Each and every one of the scholars were very intelligent people that they make it seem to be the most normal thing on earth. The thing is, unlike Kagome, her co-scholars either liked to keep to themselves or TRY to socialize with the kids from "high-society". They didn't want to bother with her.

In short, Kagome's highschool would have been very lonely. Almost.

It was on her second year that she was able to meet bestfriends-to-be.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It was Tuesday. The school cafeteria was going to serve some dangos. Oooh her favorite! _

_It was a surprising delight especially since the cafeteria did not usually serve common foods. It was a present to her by the cook, Ms. Aya, since Kagome helped Ms. Aya's son, Kiyo, in studying for his exams. _

_It turned out that the school's cook was their neighbor. Somehow, it made Kagome happy that she knew at least one person at the campus. _

_The school cafeteria would always be…not crowded. Considering most of the kids in the school were wealthy, they preferred to eat "out". There were also other students who would have a taste of the cafeteria's menu time to time. Although, it cannot be denied that most food served by the cafeteria were not usually found on the tables of common people. At first, most of on the menu were unknown to Kagome. _

_Now, Kagome thought it would be like it was on other days. Normal . _

_She never could have been ever wrong. _

_After her world history class, Kagome hurriedly went to the school cafeteria. As she was briskly (but quite frankly she looked like she was running) walking along the hallway adjoining the school cafeteria she unintentionally bumped into someone. There were gasps from everywhere. Kagome didn't seem to notice. _

_Kagome was so excited to get to her dangos that she just made a hasty bow and a "sorry" and took off without another word. It was a bad move. _

_Of all the person to bump into, it has to be the brattiest girl in Modern Tokyo Private School, Yura. Unlukcy. _

_Everyone who was left in the hallway was quiet. Everyone was wondering who was that girl who unknowingly signed her death wish? No one would ever dare cross Yura Yamomoto. _

_Then there was a shriek, "OMG Yura! Are you okay?!!!" A girl with a striking pink hair and skimpy outfit scampered towards her. _

_Yura stared at the retreating back of the person who "intentionally hurt" her. She would pay._

"Who's that girl?" Yura habitually twirled her hair with her index.

"Kagome Higurashi." Yura wickedly smiled.

"Girls want to have a rowdy party at the cafeteria?"

The hallway was filled with maniacal giggles.

***  
Kagome managed to get a plate of her beloved dangos. Ms. Aya saved some for her. Surprisingly, there were a lot of students who seemed to liked dangos and when Ms. Aya noticed that her resources where quickly depleting, she secretly saved a number of dangos for Kagome.

Oh what a great day!

After getting some bread and milk, Kagome moved to find a comfortable seat. But not one seat was available. What an oddity.

And what was weird was everyone was quiet and....staring at her? What in the world is happening in here?!

Kagome looked behind her. There was no on there and everyone was still staring at her. Their looks have this something that made her feel like there was an impending doom approaching.

And the impending doom did come. In front of Kagome was the school's brattiest trio. The one on the left was Emi Kimura. She was a petite and fragile looking girl. She was a cute little brunette with an angelic face. The most quiet and most intelligent of the three. Honestly, Kagome doesn't understand why Emi hangs out with these people. Emi doesn't seem to be the kind of girl who likes to bully others. Oh well, you'd be surprised what people could actually do. Probably she just wanted to be popular. 

_On the right side of the trio was Kimi Misaki. If she wasn't flirting with the boys, or retouching her already heavy make up, she would be found boasting about being a cheerleader. Really, how did she manage to get in? The boys could sometimes be overheard about Kimi's flexibility….well, flexibility was important in cheerleading right? Unlike Emi, Kimi was real loud. You could never see her quiet for a second, even in the presence of the principal. Oh well, the principal was her father's cousin. Go figure. _

_Now the "leader" of their group was Yura Yamomoto. She was Kimi's cousin, on the mother's side. Yura was the daughter of the principal of the school. It was no wonder why she was acting like she owned the school. It was too bad her parents had spoiled her rotten. It was said that there are two worst things that could happen to a child. It was for a child to always get what he wanted or never at all. Yura was simply mean. _

_And Kagome don't care about them. All she cared for was her dangos. Kagome started to walk away, thinking that the commotion has nothing to do with her. She has not even taken a few steps away, when she heard a "Catch her!" and then two male students were holding her arms separately. _

_Her tray full of dangos fell to the floor. What a waste. Kagome stared at her dangos. All she could do was stare. _

_Her precious dangos! Since she has stayed in the dorms of the school, she missed the home cooked dangos her mother always made… _

_Yura walked towards her and lifted her chin. "Do you know who I am?" _

_Kagome didn't look at Yura. Instead, even if her face was lifted facing Yura, her eyes were still on the dangos. "Mama…" _

"_What?! I'm not your mama you bitch! Now apologize to me for hurting me in the hallway! Maybe I could forgive you. Right girls?" _

_Giggles. _

"_Yeah bitch! Princess Yura is very kind and beautiful you know! Especially to ugly girls like you! If I were you, you should get to your knees and start begging," _

"_My dangos…" _

"_What the--" Yura forcefully pulled forward Kagome's collar. "What is this dango shit you're talking about?! Isn't that some kind of a poor person's food?" _

_Slap!!_

_There was a huge gasp from the crowd. Kagome Higurashi had just slapped Yura Yamomoto. Now everyone was holding their breath. No one dared to move. _

"_Oh no she didn't!" _

_And then, Kimi sprang forward. Kimi was hitting her everywhere with her nails. Emi was quietly watching the display with silent amusement. On the other hand, Yura was staring dumbly at Kagome. She was shell-shocked._

_Kagome tried to defend herself but the two guys from earlier was still holding her tight. She was defenseless. _

_But not for long._

"_Kimi!" _

_Every head in the cafeteria turned to look at the new voice. It was Sango Hirai and Miroku Kudo. Yura and her friends were in deep trouble. Although and her friend's family relations were very influential in the school, the Hirai and the Kudo's are pretty much more important._

_Both of them came from families of accomplished professionals and politicians. Definitely much important._

_Sango and Miroku were probably the two among the few that Yura and her friend whom they would NOT dare cross._

"_Is this how a member of the elite cheerleading squad supposed to act?"_

"_Um…." Kimi started. She was tongue-tied._

_Sango and Miroku walked towards the scene. "Should I remind you once again why I even let you in the squad?"_

_Murmurs started among the students. Kimi was red with embarrassment, Yura was fuming, and Emi was quiet as ever._

"_Bullying a student? That is too low for you. For anyone for that matter. Being born from the upperclass of the society I expected a much more…proper behavior from you. Behavior befitting of a proper lady. But then again, how much could you expect from such person keeping such an….interesting company?"_

_There were snickering._

"_Look at these mess. Dangos are on the floor! Didn't your parents taught you not to waste food? How about the rest of you! How could you not help her?"_

_Yura giggled. "Help her? She's not one of us. She's just some poor girl pretending to be one of us!"_

"_Not one of us? That's interesting. Yura don't you remember where your family came from?"_

"_What the hell do you mean!" _

"_Yura stop! Emi help me!" Kimi and Emi restrained Yura. It would spell disaster for Kimi's cheering career to go against Hirai. _

_Sango looked at Kagome who was halfly conscious, and then to the two guys holding Kagome; freshmen._

"_You even had the nerve to harm her? I mean, you're the principal's daughter for goodness sake! Shouldn't you be the first to uphold EVERY single rule in this school? Or maybe you and your little girlfriends thought you were above everyone. Did you Kimi?"_

_Kimi was shaking. It was too much embarrassment for her to handle. "No Ms. Hirai…"_

"_I see. But…am I right to say that you were the one who caused this injuries was you?"_

"_Ummm…."_

_Sango signaled for Miroku. Miroku moved to remove Kagome from the two guys. They didn't seem to bulge until Miroku stared them down. He could be as scary as he was charming._

_Miroku scooped Kagome into his arms and started to leave. Sango followed soon. They were almost near the door when Kimi spoke. "Ms. Sango! I'm still in the squad right?"_

_Sango momentarily stopped but did not turn around. "After everything that happened, what do you think?"_

_And they were gone. Kimi Misaki fainted._

_***_

_Kagome found herself being carried by a very handsome boy. "Who are you?"_

"_Hey Sango! She's awake!" _

_Sango? Who?_

_Kagome saw a girl walking besides the boy carrying her. Isn't that THE Sango Hirai? Did they save her?_

_Her head was spinning whether it was from pain or hunger, she don't know. That Kimi girl sure does make sure her nails are sharp. Kagome hopes her scratches would not become scars. She's not vain but scars would sure be unsightly. _

_Why are these people helping her? Sure she knew them. They are very popular around school. But she's not someone they knew…so why?_

"_Why did you help me? It might put you into trouble you know. Kimi's got some hold in the school. Her father's the principal."_

"_Are you afraid of her?" The guy, which she somehow thought looked like Miroku Kudo, asked._

_Kagome shook her head. "Ofcourse not. I just don't like troubling other people."_

"_Oh don't worry about her. We could manage her."_

_And then Sango finally spoke, "The reason was really simple."_

"_We love dangos."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Ever since then, they had been together. They were seen hanging around each other more and more. It was not long before Kagome found out that Sango and Miroku were not like the others. They were real people.

They had just ordered food. Salad for the ladies and some spicy pasta for Mirkou. They had decided to meet up early. They hadn't had breakfast yet.

"So Kags how have you been?" Sango and Miroku were both staring at her intently.

"I think I'm better."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. Kagome just wasn't ready to elaborate. Sure she has accepted already what happened but….really talking about what happened is still painful. Someday…someday she'd be able to share to them what she was going through. After all they are her bestfriends. But for now, she has to manage this by herself.

"So Kags….have you seen the headlines lately?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head.

Sango took out a newspaper from her handbag and laid it out in front of Kagome. The headline read: "Taisho Couple: Proof of Love"

Kagome almost spat out her food. In the front page of the newspaper was a picture of Sesshoumaru carrying an unconscious Kagome.

"OMG! How did this happen? I remember Inuyasha said that they did damage control!"

"I guess damage control failed. Technology is really amazing nowadays, you know. According to the article, the source was from one of the guests. Camera phones. The Taisho ball would always have its respective photographers that would cover the event. The other media men was confined to the outside of the building. Official pictures would just be distributed to newspapers, magazines, etc. Unfortunately, whoever took this picture was from the usual crowd of the party. So, kinda unexpected and uncontrollable."

Sango explained.

Kagome covered her face with her hands, ashamed. "What else did the article say? Is it bad?"

Miroku added, "Do not worry so much Kags. Actually, it came out good for the reputation of the Taisho Corp. The article cooked up this story of something akin to Cinderella. How you "charmed" the infamous cold-hearted Sesshoumaru Taisho and all that. "

"And that makes that not so bad? But you are right, this is good for Sesshoumaru. His 'crazed admirers' would worship him even more 'coz he's being some kind of a hero for his wife or something like that." Kagome whined.

"Oh Kags!" Sango gathered Kagome's hands inside her own. "Just don't think about it. The media likes to feast on any kind of gossip they could get their claws on as long as it's about the Taisho family. Sooner or later, they would move on to the next story. The important thing is that we knew what truly is true."

Kagome heaved a sigh," You know what? You're right. I am mature enough to handle this. I just have to get use to this kind of things."

Miroku clapped his hands. "That's our girl!"

And then, Sango's expression became serious. "Kags I have been meaning to ask you this but…what did happen that night at the ball? No one could actually tell us what happened. We are at lost."

By now Miroku and Sango were both staring at her awaiting her explanation. "Ok it was like this. I was in the comfort room when Kagura and her friends came it and starting talking things about me and.."

"And?"

"…and Sai."

Then there was silence. They were harboring on a sensitive subject.

And then, an ice breaker.

"I always knew that Kagura woman was an escapee of a mental asylum. And why is everyone so hung up with Sesshoumaru? I truly believe that I have much more appeal than him you know."

"Dream on Roku!" Sango slapped his back. This made Kagome giggle.

"You know guys. Somehow, I really did appreciate what Sesshoumaru did. You know, rescuing me from the scene. May it be out of goodwill or responsibility, the gesture was…nice." Kagome turned her attention to her salad. She has not touched it yet.

"If you come to think of it, that was kinda out of character for Sesshoumaru. Unless it was about the company, he would have not cared." Sango wondered.

"Kags, I hope Sesshoumaru isn't bullying you. Cause if he is I really will beat him up you know?" The girls laughed. Miroku was attempting to show some muscles. "You see these? I been working out in the gym for these babies!"

"Really now? You know Kag? His allotted gym session per week was 5 times and he'd only attend 2. PER MONTH!" Sango complained.

Kagome laughed, "Miroku! How could you? That's a waste you know! But you really did grow infants in there! They're barely showing!"

"Hey! In those two sessions I really worked my butt off! I almost collapsed when I got home! Show some sympathy!" Miroku pretended hurt.

"Really guys! I missed you so much!"

"Aw Kagome! I know! If I were you I'd miss me too!" Miroku exclaimed.

"No way!" Sango disagreed.

"Miroku!"

Everyone ended up laughing. They were always like this. Happy.

Kagome would always pray they would stay like this. Just like this.

***

Around noon, they had parted ways.

Sango and Miroku had work and Kagome wanted to visit her mother. It felt like ages since she last saw the family shrine.

It would be a nice change of scenery. Even when Saisomaru was still alive, she wasn't able to drop by much due to work.

And even when he died, after she started living with Sesshoumaru, she didn't go out much. She knew her mother understood she needed time and space to recover and for that she's thankful.

But now she had much time for herself, she missed her mother so much. Seeing Miroku and Sango, she realized she had not been seeing too much of the people she loved.

Kagome promised to herself that she would not hole up in her shell anymore. It was time to continue living.

A few minutes later, Kagome drove down her car near the shrine stairs. Nothing has changed much.

As she walked up the stairs, she drank the nature that was all around her. It doesn't matter if every other inch of the city was bustling with activity accompanied by noise, stress, and all those intangible things that could take a toll on one's being.

But here, in this haven, you could find…peace. And at the moment, Kagome's mind and heart was at ease. She was truly glad to be home.

Home. When was the last time she felt like that, she wondered. Being at Sesshoumaru's house at first, felt like staying permanently in a stranger's house. But lately, with Rin and the other "demons" in the house starting to warm up to her….living there seemed to be less...unappealing.

When the flight of stairs drew to a close, Kagome almost lost her knees at what she saw. It would seem lame but seeing the old house could really push her to tears at the moment. She couldn't quite explain the feeling. It was pure happiness.

She almost ran to the house. She doesn't want to look childish so she settled for a brisk walk instead. Only that halfway her walk, she felt impatient so…in the end, she ran. And she laughed all the way.

It was so like before. Before everything else in life was not as simple as it looked. Well enough of that.

Where is her mother?

She opened the door. Obviously, someone was home. Her mother is not the kind to be careless about home security. Sometime Souta and her thought that if they were just rich, they would have surely installed some spy cameras here and there. Not that she could blame her.

There was once when the shrine was robbed. No one would have thought that anyone would dare. After all, it's not like they were storing gold or anything. What they have were mostly only historically valuable. Sure there are some pieces that would have generated quite a pricey amount of money if sold to avid collectors, but they only have 2 to 3 of that. Usually, it would be national shrines, the ones managed directly by the government that would have the more rare historical pieces.

Her mother hadn't really given her details about what was stolen. All Kagome knew was not much was stolen. The robbers might have had realized too late that there was really nothing at the Higurashi shrine that they could have benefited from. All they knew was that the shrine was an easy access. A shrine with only a middle aged woman, an old man, and two kids. Easy. Ever since then, Kagome's mother had put up every possible security device that was within their budget.

Kagome walked through the living room, the kitchen, and the bedrooms. No one was there. The house was quiet. Where was everyone?

Souta couldn't be home. He still has school and he was only home during the weekends. Souta was now a university boy. Just like her, Souta was also studying architecture in Tokyo University. He really had grown up and she was truly proud. Although sometimes, she still missed her baby brother that was glued all day to the television.

"Those were the days."

Unsuccessful, Kagome exited the house. She started for the souvenir shop when something caught her eye. It was the God Tree.

Hmm….she could look for everyone later. Right now she got to have some bonding time with her favorite tree.

Everytime she would look at the God Tree while standing beside its enormity, she would always feel amazed. An amazement that never ceases to be. Just to think that the tree itself was older than her, wiser even. The tree may not literally speak but sometimes it would whisper. It would whisper the history that it had seen. Centuries of stories had been stored in this huge vessel. A surviving witness at how everything had changed.

Kagome loved to stay under the shade of the God Tree. It made her feel peaceful and protected. Just like a mother.

"Kagome!"

Upon hearing her name called, Kagome quickly turned around. It was Mrs. Higurashi.

"Mom." It was quite a long time since she last said that. What a bittersweet word. " Mom."

Kagome was rooted to her spot. She wanted to run to her mother's arms. But she can't. She just can't. She felt quite guilty for not coming sooner. She knew her mother would be very worried sick. She has always been a worry-wart when it comes to family. And that was what made us love her more.

Her mother has always been there by her side whatever the circumstances were. Her mother had always been the strong one. She needed to be. She was the foundation and support of the Higurashi family.

And then, Kagome was enveloped in the warm embrace of her mother. She wanted to be buried deeper and deeper in her mother's embrace, where no harm can reach her. Everything felt warm and fuzzy.

It was a happy feeling. Then continuing that premise, her tears, were tears of joy.

"Kagome my dear! How I missed you! My heart is happy to see your face once again."

Kagome and her mother sat under the shade of the God Tree, with Kagome still in her mother's embrace. Mrs. Hiurashi has been cleaning up the shrine. When Kagome arrived, she was by the well house. She didn't actually heard Kagome arrive, she felt it.

Mrs. Higurashi never had to ask. She just knew. And right now, she knew and felt that something sad was happening to her daughter.

"Just let it out honey. Let it go free." And Kagome did.

It was already around sunset when Kagome left to go back to the Taisho estate. At the amount of tears she had cried, she could have been able to create her own ocean. There was no actual conversation that went through them.

It would seem that her mother understood her agony, her sadness. She was good at knowing those things, even when it comes to strangers.

Having released all those pressure that was building up inside her left her some kind of refreshing feeling. It was not like her problems just vanished. It just that she felt somehow she felt lighter.

Her mother did not ask her to elaborate everything that was happening to her. She just simply said, "You have always been the quiet one. Take your time. And when your ready, I'll just be here waiting for you."

Instead Kagome had asked about the life at the shrine. Mrs. Higurashi said that it was "same old, same old". Granpa has been experiencing back aches more often now. He was stubborn and didn't want to go to a hospital at first saying that his amulets and what nots could heal him. In end, mother had forced him to o through the ordeal. It turned out he just needed to rest more.

Now Souta was not able to go back home for a month now. They had important projects that they have to finish and also that he has a new girlfriend named Luna.

Kagome also found out that the shrine had received a funding from the international foundation of historical artifacts a quite large amount of money for the preservation of the shrine. Her mother was thrilled.

But during her stay at the shrine, her mother asked a peculiar question from her.

"Is Sesshoumaru a lonely man?"

I answered her "I don't know." And its true, looking back now I have never really gave it some time to just know about her new husband.

The things she knew about him was just as much as any other person knew about him with the only difference was that she was the wife. It was a bit a disturbing realization. After all, he never seemed the kind to just lay his life story in public.

Overpowered by curiosity, Kagome asked her mother why was she asked that question. I was shocked at what she answered."

"I reckon that from the bit that I know is that Saisomaru was the lucky one. No one actually expect of anything from him. He had been given independence and freedom. He had lived. On the other hand, Sesshoumaru was branded to follow the supposed greatness that was suddenly passed into his hands. Everyone expected something from him and he just grew up thinking he had to be all that. What does he really want?

Isn't that just to sad?

***

Rin was already asleep when Kagome arrived at the mansion. Sesshoumaru was also around but…its not like he'd care where she's go except unless ofcourse if it was demeaning to his name.

The servants offered her dinner, but she declined. Mrs. Higurashi made sure she had a full stomach before she left. Oh how she had mssed her mother's home cooked meals. It was not like she didn 't like the food at the mansion. It's just that sometimes it's too first class. But do not get it wrong, food at the mansion was superb. It was simply lacking a crucial ingredient : mother's love.

Kagome decided to retire for the night. As she was about to near end of the corner of the hallway, she saw a portrait of Sesshouaru and Rin.

As usual, Rin had that toothy smile and innocence about her. And it did reflect at the picture. It was so real. And then there was Sesshoumauru with his emotionless face.

There was a tingling feeling deep inside her but dismissed it as simply the cold.

Assured that no one could hear her she asked, " Ne, ne, Sesshoumaru, are you lonely?"

Ofcourse, the portrait did not answer. If that did happen, t would be quite terrifying. "They said that in order to be lonely, you must first have learned how to love."

"Have you ever been in love? You have lived quite a long life. Just like our God tree. Have you ever found it in your heart to open up to someone? Have you ever cared for someone else?"

"Well I guess for that question the answer would be Rin. You know what? I really commend you for that. For you know, taking care of Rin. She is such a precious child you know? I love her, I think. I believe that she truly love you. "

"Mom said that you were the unlucky one and Sai was the one who's lucky. I can't say that I really understood what she said. Sai has been the one who was forgotten by your kind. Isn't that cruel?"

"You have everything anyone could dream of. Isn't that enough to make you happy?"

"You never seemed happy."

Kagome shook her head. She must have had banged her head somewhere,…talking to a portrait. No matter. All she needs was a soak in a hot bath and a comfy bed.

And with that though in mind, she was off.

Unbeknownst to her, the portrait wasn't the only one who heard her monologue. Golden eyes flashed through the darkly lit hallway.

"Am I lonely?"

"Am I?

Sorry for the late update! School had really been a pressure with consecutive tests and all.

Please do review! I will try my best to release more timely updates. Thanks for the support!


	12. Chapter 12

**Circumstances**

**By Mimi chan25**

"I'm bored."

It was such a plain and unfeeling statement yet it made Sesshoumaru Taisho remove his eyes from his work. He assessed the woman in front of him. It had been almost two months already. Their interaction with each other is at most civil and quiet. And they don't see much of each other too, considering that they live at the same house and shares the same room and bed. Not much could be done, of course. After the wedding, Sesshoumaru was faced with problems from branches of the company situated in other countries which required his presence. In short, they haven't seen each other much these past two months. But since everything in the company was running smoothly nowadays, Sesshoumaru could be seen at the house now much more frequently. But then again, he didn't know if she's intentionally avoiding him or not, he doesn't see her that much except during meal times. Whenever he was home, he made sure that the family would eat together at the dinning table together.

Family. Sesshoumaru guessed that in composition they could be called that. There was a father, a mother, and a child. In feeling though, it was far from that. Sure, Rin had been a joy as she always was but…the two of them were still strangers to each other as the day they were in their first meeting in the university campus. In a way, he felt relieved that he did not have to deal with her currently. He wasn't shy or intimidated. He was just at loss on what to do with her. And today, here she was, standing before him, with only his ornately designed office desk separating them, crossed arms, telling him that she was bored. Goodbye, peacefulness.

"Kagome, your boredom is not my problem." Sesshoumaru's attention was directed at her now. Somehow, she now wished that she had not come to see him. They haven't seen each other much these past few weeks, and she kinda forgot how intimidating Sesshoumaru could be, even without trying! But she must push through, there was no other way. Out of nervousness, Kagome started pacing in the room.

"I know. I know. I think I haven't explained myself thoroughly…"

"Obviously." Sesshoumaru interjected. But Kagome wasn't fazed by his outright mockery.

She continued on, "I mean I am not complaining or anything and I do really love taking care of Rin, and I'm doing my best to run the household, although the other demons in this house are still wary of me, but after all the task is done, I have nothing to do. And I am a person who dislike being idle for a very long time." At this Kagome stopped pacing and faced Sesshoumaru head on.

"In short, I think I need to get back at my job." Kagome exhaled. She had been holding that breathe for a while now. She felt like she was treading in dangerous waters.

For quite some time, Sesshoumaru just stared at her. Those piercing golden eyes are truly ruthless. As if it looks right through your soul. She missed her husband's emerald orbs which were soothing and kind. Sesshoumaru's stare was starting to unnerve her.

Finally, he spoke. "Are you here to ask my permission?" Kagome nodded. "Why?"

Kagome smiled. Somehow, she realized that most of Sesshoumaru's life, he only had to care for himself and not worry about others. Nor that he had been in that position that he had to truly care about what another is doing. Just like a family does.

"Sesshoumaru, technically, I am your wife. Therefore, I need to seek your permission in order for me to go back to work. Personally, I wouldn't have asked you. You wouldn't have notice anyway if I was not here. You'd probably only notice it if I am dead or if I publicly humiliated myself or if I kidnapped Rin. The last two being things I'll never do. It is just that as of demon tradition, I am under you, and still needs you permission."

Sesshoumaru snickered, and Kagome didn't miss to see that. "So you admit it as being inferior to me?" He just loved to tick her off. He just found her angry defenses amusing. Sure, it was a guilty pleasure.

"What! No! I just happen to promised Saisomaru to follow the traditions…" This followed a momentary silence but nonetheless, she continued on, now with refueled amour, "I am never going to be inferior to you!"

Seshsoumaru did not speak but merely grinned. He disagreed otherwise.

"In one condition, you'll attend the lessons that are prepared for you during the weekends."

"Fine. So can I go back to work?"

"Do as you wish."

Kagome smiled brightly, "Thank You!"

He was blinded.

~Next

"Sister, Father would be displeased if he knew about this. We should be in Okinawa right now." Kana stared at her sister, Kagura, with such emotionless eyes that even Kagura started for a while that she should not carry out her plan. But…she had angered their father again. She was a step farther again from regaining something that was important to her. Kana's heart and their freedom. As much as they adore their father, in contrast, he had no feelings for them. They were being kept for their usefulness.

Kagura took a sip in a glass of blood red wine. "I know! But Father was really angry last time. We have to do something! Or else, we might not be able to return to Tokyo forever!"

Kana seemed to accept this reasoning and became quiet again. Kagura stared at the tinted window of the limousine and the raindrops that were falling on it. The sister did not move for quite some time. You would have even thought that they were statues if it weren't for the almost unseen inhalation and exhalation of air of their chests. And then Kagura moved to get out of the car. The person she had been waiting for has arrived. "Kana wait here."

It was raining heavily that day. Once in a while Kana's eyes would dart to the direction of the two shadows that were outside in the rain. She wondered what her sister was up to. But that was all that there was, wondering. She couldn't feel anything about. After all, she has no heart. So, she waited.

It was after 30 or so minutes that Kagura went back to the limousine. She was all smiles.

"Sister, what are you up to?" Kana threw a glazed glance at her sister.

"Oh, nothing much Kana. I just thought that I should get back at that woman for what she did. If I can't do it myself, I would have someone else to do it for me. And who knows? Father might be delighted."

Kana stared at the window. Her sister has too much hate and greed in her. It might be the cause of her doom. The car started to go to its destination.

"Who was that person?"

Kagura had already downed the rest of her red wine, "Just someone who likes flowers."

~Next

Kagome came to work early. She had been absent for a while now, she felt guilty. Surely, her boss would a litany prepared just for her.

But she was wrong. It looked like to her that her boss seemed to be truly happy that she had come back. He was muttering about incompetence and loud giggles. It was probably her co-workers.

Kagome works for a medium sized company called New Horizons Inc. She was the associate manager of the marketing department. Many times that Saisomaru complained that the job she currently in was beneath her capabilities.

It was true. Kagome had to admit that it was true in fact. But the reason why she was forced to stay in such company was it was in favor of their privacy. When kagome was married to Saisomaru, she wasn't properly recognized as his wife by the demon society. It was frowned upon by the demon council that the second twin was to mate before the celebrated one did. They thought that it was bad omen.

Actually, the only ones who knew about her marriage to Saisomaru were her family, Saisomaru's family, their friends, and the demon council. It was forbidden that this knowledge was to spread about. She wasn't even allowed to wear her wedding when going out. But of course at that time it didn't matter because she was happy.

She was stuck in a company owned by a demon who is low class enough to be controlled by the demon council. This way, every thing would be quiet. Sure, there were others who knew. But they know when to shut up especially when it would cost them their lives.

And now here she was, sitting in her boss' office. Her boss was kind old demon who was very meek but wise. His name was Gintama. He was a fox demon with 5 kids and about 15 grandchildren as of now. He turned out to be Shippou's long distant relative. Who would have known?

"Kagome, I am so glad you are back. You just don't know how chaotic it had been in your department since you were gone. The girls were coming up with outrageous ideas, the boys were just fooling with the girls, and the Keito (the main manager) just gave up! I don't know how the marketing department would survive without you!" Gintama shook his head in exasperation.

Kagome smiled at this. "I guess I was always the one who kept everyone under check. Do not worry sir. Usually, those kids are really great at what they do. Although, you really need to stir them in the right direction most of the times."

They both laughed, "You're right. Well I will not keep you here any longer. Go back to work. By the way there are two newcomers. You should greet them."

"Yes, sir." Kagome moved to go. As she was about to close the door she heard her boss say.

"And Kagome?" Kagome looked back. "I'm sorry for what happened."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you, sir. Have a nice day."

Kagome found a pile of pending work on her desk. She might not be able to finish it all today or for the next few days. She cannot go on overtime as she always did because she has to go home early in order to take care of Rin.

After talking to her boss, she started to work instantly. She hasn't had the time talk to her colleagues. Hours and hours had pass and she had even forgotten to eat lunch.

Kagome was poring over an account that was handled by the department since last month. She was reviewing the ideas that had been taken down by the secretary. Nothing seemed good enough.

"Now I know what the boss was talking about."

Suddenly there was someone else. "What did the boss say?"

Kagome didn't look up; she thought it was just one of the old employees. "In this list of solutions that the kids came up with there are only a few that are close enough to be a solution but for each and every one of them, something is missing."

"Ah I see, I am very sorry. I'll work harder the next time."

"Huh?" Kagome looked up. It was a beautiful girl with red hair and black pearl eyes. A girl she didn't know. "Who are….Oh! You're one of the new ones! Sorry my name is Kagome Higurashi."

They shook hands, "Good morning miss Higurashi! I'm sorry to suddenly come up to you. My name is Chen-chen Moore."

"Nice to meet you Chen-chen. Oh are you a foreigner?"

"Half. My father was American. Well, miss Kagome, I will not bother you anymore. I really just want to formally introduce myself."

"Well, thank you. It is not a bother. By the way, I can't help noticing the beautiful hair pin that you have. What is that?"

Chen-chen touched the hairpin that was elegantly included in her hair. "Oh this? This was a jade butterfly that was given to me by my deceased mother."

"I see. It must be very important to you. But why butterfly?"

Chen-chen smiled widey, "My mother always thought that I was like a butterfly."

"Oh really. Why?"

"Because I really, really love flowers."

~Next

"Mama, how was work?"

When Kagome returned from work, Rin cornered her with a million and one questions. Rin welcoming her was kind of refreshing. Very heart warming.

She was just about in time for dinner when she arrived. Really, she was famished! And she doesn't know if it was intentionally or not but the food that night was double the usual.

But what is more surprising is that Sesshoumaru was home. It was rare that he was home in time for dinner. Oh well.

"Well Rin, it was good. I think I missed my desk." Kagome took a bite out of her steak. She noticed that Rin stopped eating.

"What's wrong Rin?" Kagome became worried.

Apparently Sesshoumaru had also noticed. "Rin."

Little tears started to form in Rin's eyes. "Does this mean that mama will not take care of Rin anymore? Am I already bothering mama?"

Kagome suddenly felt guilty. She haven't thought how her going back to work would affect Rin. She went to Rin's side.

Kagome kneeled by Rin's chair. "Rin, baby, I love taking care of you! Even if I go back to work, it doesn't mean that I will not take care of you anymore. I would still help you prepare you for school, help you with your homework, read you a bed time story and everything we used to do. Mommy goes to work in order to help other people."

"Really mama?" Hiccup. Hiccup.

"Really."

"Rin." Sesshoumaru added. "Kagome will never leave you."

"Yay!" Rin enveloped her in a big hug "I love you mama, papa!"

Kagome mouthed to Sesshoumaru, "Thank you."

And they enjoyed the delicious dinner.

~Next

On the other side of town, a woman was continuously turning in her sleep. Sweat were on her brows and her lips were stretched into a frown.

**DREAM**

**"_Grandma! Please! Please! Tell me one of your stories!" _**

**_It was bedtime for the little girl. Her grandmother had visited them after a long time of waiting. The little girl had missed her grandmother. She tells the most wonderful stories in the world! _**

**"_Now, now, dear. You are too exhausted. You were all over the house ever since I arrived." The grandmother laughed. She was tucking in the little girl._**

**"_That's because I have missed you grandma! Why don't you come more often? Is it because of daddy? I asked big brother why daddy doesn't like it when you are here and that you are only here when daddy is not. He said it's because daddy doesn't believe that you could see the future and thinks you're crazy." At that the little girl suddenly sat up. "But don't worry grandma! I believe you! I really believe that you could see it!"_**

**_The grandmother smiled. She started to comb the little girl's hair whilst the little girl continued to say, "I remember that one time when you said that I should take care of my cat, Nana, or she might get hurt! Nana went missing that day and you pointed me to the place where the other cats were bullying her! If you weren't there grandma, Nana might have gotten hurt!"_**

**_Grandmother put down the brush and gently coerced the little girl to lie down again. "Do not think about it much. I really like your daddy. He is very good to you mother and he had given me you and your brother. And because of that, I am thankful. Go to sleep now, your eyes are already heavy."_**

**"_But how about my story grandma?" The little girl whined._**

**"_Next time. I have a great story in store just for you. So sleep."_**

**_The grandmother moved to the door. But a hand in clothes stopped her. "Just for me grandma? Not for big brother also?" the little girl asked with a yawn._**

**_The grandmother kissed the little girl's forehead. " Yes only for you. For cute little girls only."_**

**_This time the grandmother had reached the door and was about to close it when, " Grandma, how does it feel to see the future?"_**

**"_It's a gift. A gift that should be used only for goodness." The light was turned off._**

**"_Good night, grandma."_**

**"_Goodnight, Hannah."_**

**END OF DREAM**

She rose up panting. It was all a dream. But…it seems too real. Why would she dream about the past?

A cold breeze swept her body. The windows were closed. It seemed to whisper to her like how her grandmother used to. "Hannah."

"WHY! WHY GRANDMA! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" She screamed and screamed. No one answered. No one ever did.

"You said it was a gift! No! It was a curse! I couldn't save him although I knew! I couldn't!" Tears flowed from her eyes. She was burdened.

**FLASHBACK**

**"_Grandma! Why did he have to die? I knew! He knew this was going to happen! I told him! Yet…"_**

**_Hannah hold a man's body in her arms. It was her brother's. It was a gang fight. Her brother managed to injure his enemies but there were too many._**

**"_Hannah the future we see is always uncertain. It is always affected by the decisions that people make. And sometimes it is just meant to be."_**

**"_No! NO! I will not accept that! I don't want this…this thing! Grandma please! Save my brother. Save your grandson! Save him!"_**

**"_I am sorry Hannah. But he…he is gone. His soul has already crossed. We were too late. There is nothing else that I can do for him."_**

**"_You're lying! You just don't want to! Why! Why! Why do I have to have this power yet I can't save my own brother?"_**

**_The Grandmother kneeled down beside her grandchildren. It was such a pitiful sight. For her, it also started to rain. Fate was cruel. Does these things all have to happen in order for a better future to be created. She herself has seen her grandson's death. She had never told Hannah. She had seen the future of a more further time. Everything that was happening will all add up to one single event._**

**_In that future, it was in Hannah's hand to decide what she will do._**

**"_Hannah, it is your destiny."_**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Unstoppable sorrow continued to howl inside Hannah's heart.

Yes, she was burdened.

Hi guys! This is the preview of my next chapter! I'll be uploading the rest of the chapter tomorrow. Oh my! I am sorry for making everyone wait! I had to sort out a lot of thing in my life for the past months. I hope that you'll still continue to read and enjoy my work.

Hoping to hear your comments!

P.S. I am sorry for the typos. I am meaning to fix that once the opportunity arises.


	13. Chapter 13

**Circumstances**

**By Mimi chan25**

It had been one week since she got back to her job. And now, it was the weekends. She didn't bring any work home because she knew that she had some catching up to do with Rin. They both had been busy with their activities. Rin with reviewing for her upcoming tests, and she, trying to get back on track with her paper works. Only God above knows how tall that pile was. Truthfully, she just missed being with Rin. She missed talking to her, playing with her, taking care of her in general. Didn't she just promise the girl that she would always be there for her? It was weird. When she was at the mansion and got nothing to do, she missed work; but when she was at work and got TONS to do, she missed being at home with Rin. Kagome guessed that she hasn't just adjusted to how things are. So, she got it in her mind, that in order to make it up to Rin she will spend all her weekends with the little girl.

But there was a teeny tiny problem; Rin was no where in sight. Sigh.

Kagome just found out during her bright and sunny Saturday morning that Rin went to school for her schools play practice. And now she got nothing to do today.

Once again, she found herself bored. To cure that, she decided to raid Sesshoumaru's massive collection of books. Finally, she'll be able to lay hands on those yummy looking books. Yes, she was a book worm. Don't judge!

Kagome asked Haruko earlier if she had seen Sesshoumaru around. She didn't. Sesshoumaru might be in the office. He sure would grow roots if he'd stay there even in the weekends. But then again, she can't imagine him doing anything else. Not that she's saying that he can't do anything else; it was more like she hadn't seen him do anything else.

'What does Sesshoumaru likes to do aside from work?' Kagome wondered. It was a mystery that she's unsure if she'll ever figure out. He couldn't just work for eternity right?

Kagome found herself outside Sesshoumaru's study/library. Kagome turned the doorknob with anticipation. Just to imagine, in just a few moments she would have in her hands a book that might have existed centuries before her! She would be in for a surprise!

And indeed she was. Kagome had managed to yelp out a "What the-" and a few erratic heartbeats after before she had calmed herself. In the study, sitting on his chair, was one of the supposed to be "not home" members of the Taisho household, Sesshoumaru.

He didn't seem fazed to Kagome's sudden appearance in contrast to Kagome who almost had her heart torn out of her body. She felt like she had been caught escaping from prison.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She pointed an accusing finger at Sesshoumaru. "Aren't you supposed to be at work or something?"

Without removing his eyes from what he was reading, "It is Saturday and this is my home. I have the right to be here."

Kagome muttered in a quiet voice, "I didn't say that you don't. And isn't what you doing also work…"

But, no matter how soft or quiet it was said, Sesshoumaru heard it all. "Kagome, did you think that I was all work and no play, as people would say?"

Kagome blushed. He heard her. Damn him and superior dog hearing. "Uh….no…of course not!"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "You're guilty."

Fine! She was wrong! He didn't have to add salt to the injury! Kagome's spirit just flared up. A girl has to defend herself! "So what! Work is all I see you do! Prove me if I'm wrong!"

"I do eat and sleep." This made Kagome's blush redden more. He's mocking her…again!

But, Kagome's stubbornness just wouldn't let her surrender. "Well isn't that work written all over what you're doing?" Let us just say, she was desperate for a win against Sesshoumaru. She'll have to admit that Sesshoumaru was a tough enemy. Whenever they would have an "argument", if you can call it that, especially since Sesshoumaru didn't look interested most of the times, the debate would end with Kagome feeling that she had been defeated! Sesshoumaru just had his way on turning the conversation against her. Now that was a great hit to Kagome's pride. She was not the captain of the debate team during college for no reason! Well, she has eternity. One way or another she'll have her win.

"This is a letter from Rin's former school. They want an explanation as to the extraction of Rin from their academy."

Kagome's win have to wait for another time.

"Why?" Kagome asked. Since knowing Kagome, Rin literally begged her father to transfer her to a closer school. Kagome secretly thinks that it was for the better. Rin had told her one time that she hasn't got any friends at her boarding school. Majority of the kids in that boarding school were kids of real rich personalities like Sesshoumaru. Rin told her that some of the kids thought that she was "weird". But according to Rin, she wasn't lonely because her former school had a very beautiful and lush garden. Really, that Rin is just exceptional.

"Since Rin was removed from the school, I have stopped the funds that I have been giving them."

Kagome's brow furrowed. "Why do you give them funds? It is not like Rin is failing any of her subjects. She's a really smart and diligent child."

"Yes, she is a bright child. That boarding school is the best that there is. It was an additional requirement for the school that they are to be given extra funding for the use of the school. I have been giving them ample amounts."

This is just one of the moments that Kagome gets a glimpse of how rich Sesshoumaru was. He could spend money easily at his will but then again he was spending it for his daughter's education. Saisomaru and she in the past were living just above their means. It was not like Inutaisho didn't persistently insist that the both of them work at the Taisho Corporation. In each time, Saisomaru refused the offer. She didn't ever question him for his decision, she just quietly supported him. Although, she quietly wondered, of course. Now, she wonders if it was because Sesshoumaru was also working in that company that Sasisomaru refused the offer.

"I see. Then it might be that your funding is a great loss to them." And his reputation too, she added in her mind.

Having a Taisho in there school would surely catch the attention of many parents. If a Taisho was sent there for education, doesn't that mean that it was the best of the best of the schools out there? As a bonus, if your kid got associated as a friend of a Taisho wouldn't that also be good to one's name? Surely then, Rin's transfer was a great loss to them.

Currently, Rin was studying at an exclusive co-ed school that was much nearer home. Sesshoumaru was really, at first, reluctant to allow Rin to transfer. He wasn't as convinced as to Rin's new school's educational quality as he was at her former school's.

In return, Sesshoumaru gave Rin extra lessons to be held at the Taisho mansion as a compromise to his perceived "lack of quality". Sesshoumaru hired the best teachers that there is in different practices like music, arts, math, English, etc. Although Kagome questioned the need for a 7 year old to have this "experts" teaching her very advanced concepts at such an early age was good for her, she saw the deep care that Sesshoumaru had for the child. He might not be showy about his affection, be he made sure that Rin got the best that she could have just like how any parent would want for their children.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome was brought back from her thoughts.

"Oh..you see, I have been meaning to borrow a book or two from your library. I just remembered now. Is it okay?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her for a few seconds and then returned to the letter that he was reading with a "hn." Only as a response.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. She guessed any kind of response was better that no response.

Kagome eagerly, almost predatory like, eyed the numerous shelves of books. Now that she got a good look at the place. It wasn't like the room that she first saw Rin in. That one was relatively smaller and the room was circular, with the grand piano in the middle. On the other hand, Sesshoumaru's study was rectangular. When you open the twin oak doors, you will quickly see Sesshoumaru's main space and on the sides, which covers almost three fourth of the room, were full of books. Sesshoumaru's space was kind of inspired by minimalism. In comparison to the other rooms in the mansion which were ornately designed, it only actually was composed by his desk and chair, his computer, files vault, a small refrigerator, and a sofa. One would have expected something more extravagant from Sesshoumaru. Well, looks could be deceiving

Kagome wandered and wandered. She just cant decide which one to pick! There were too many. She almost gave up in search and almost decided to just randomly pick one book when one book caught her attention. She didn't know why it did. It just did. She pulled it out from the shelf.

But, it was hot to the touch! The book fell to the ground. The instant that Kagome pulled out the book, she felt like her hands were burning. She stared at her hand for a while. She checked and checked. There were no burns or any form of injury. What just happened?

Slowly, Kagome bent to get the book. Nothing happened. It wasn't hot again. Was it just her imagination? Probably is so. Maybe it was due to her lack of sleep.

She examined the book. It had no title, just a picture. It was a picture of a great white dog. Interesting.

But, she'll read it later. It almost time for Rin to come home. Kagome wanted to be there to welcome her when Rin arrives.

Kagome figured that since Sesshoumaru was busy, she'll just go without saying anything. But…a question was already harboring in her mind since seeing the picture. When Kagome gets curious, she's definitely won't stop until she gets the answer. Even to the extent of forgetting any apprehension or perceptions that she already had about her source of answers.

Hopefully, this time, curiosity won't kill the cat, especially if the answer would come from a dog.

She was standing near the door. Just in case she changes her mind. "Sesshoumaru?"

He didn't look up. "Sesshoumaru?" This time louder. There was still no response. Surely, he heard her. After all, he always made it a point to stress out his "superior" hearing. Kagome will not be stopped.

She walked towards Sesshoumaru's desk until she was standing near its edge. This time she caught Sesshoumaru's attention. He looked at her but did not speak.

She gulped. "I have a question."

"You won't go away until I answered you." It wasn't a question.

"Well…you're right. Umm…isn't your true form like…a giant dog? What I like to know is do you know how…Saisomaru looked like when he was in his true form? I really haven't had the chance to see it. It was never brought up. So…"

Sesshoumaru sat back on his chair, "He doesn't have one."

"…if you could kindly…what?" Kagome's eyes widened. "How did that happened?" She doesn't like where this conversation was going. A demon's true form was their pride.

"When our mother gave birth to us, she was in her humanoid form. Therefore, we were born in humanoid form too. Most demon offsprings were born this way. It was no problem since even newly born demons could transform into their true form easily. Saisomaru cannot. Mother and Father were very worried that they consulted the demon council. There had never been any records of such happenings in the past or even up to this present. It was a bad move. Even without coming up with a solution the demon council branded my brother as an outcast. Usually, the demon council's opinion is adapted by the majority population. Our mother begged for them not to disclose this information to others. Our mother's family was very influential, so the council agreed."

"They won't agree that easily. It isn't like them." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Correct. There was one condition."

Kagome let out a bitter laugh. "That is just so predictable."

"Saisomaru must live a lay low life and was not bound to be recognized as my twin. Otherwise, the truth was to be spread out and his life to be required."

"You mean they'll kill him just because he can't transform?" Kagome lowered her eyes until it was covered in darkness by her bangs. She tightened her clutch to the book that was in her arms.

"Yes."

"That's too cruel."

"I know."

~NEXT

Rin was bouncing all over the place when she came home. She was chattering non stop about her practice, her new friends, and some other things that Kagome tried to remember energy of this child. They were walking hand in hand towards Rin's room. She taught Rin not to leave her things any where that she just happened to be. Kagome taught Rin that she should always clean after herself and that she should not always depend on the helpers.

When they were almost near Rin's room, they decided to race to the room. Rin won.

Rin went on and unpacked her things and changed her clothes. Nowadays, Rin doesn't want to be helped dressing. Kagome smiled. Rin was having trouble getting her head into the t-shirt. She was using the wrong hole.

"Come here Rin." Kagome urged. Kagome put down the book that she borrowed on Rin's bed. "I'll help you." It was only seconds after that Rin was all set.

"Mama, Rin missed you!" Kagome smiled and enveloped Rin in a hug.

"Me too, Rin. Me too. Are you hungry Rin?" Rin nodded. "Do you want to help me make cupcakes?"

"Yes mama! I love cupcakes!"

"Alright! Since you love cupcakes, will you help me make many cupcakes?"

Rin excitedly nodded. "How many cupcakes are mama and Rin going to make?"

"Rin…" Kagome softly reprimanded. Rin's eyes widened in realization.

"I'm sorry mama. I mean, How many cupcakes are mama and I am going to make?"

"Better. Hmmmm…Let's just say enough for you and me and the rest of the mansion. Game?"

"Game!" Rin shouted.

For the next few hours, Kagome and Rin just enjoyed each other's company in the presence of countless cupcakes. They were such an epitome of innocence and happiness. If someone was watching them, you would feel it in his heart to protect such innocence. God knows there was a scarcity of that in this world. And indeed, someone was watching. He was shrouded by the shadows.

He wondered and wondered. He had seen it in Rin and he had seen it in that woman, but he never is able to understand it. Innocence is a farfetched concept for him. He was exposed to the world's reality early on his life.

That was why, he thought that something that was rare and prized should be nurtured and protected, because it could be easily crushed.

In just a snap of his fingers, he could just destroy it all.

Sesshoumaru looked on the pair for a few more second, and he left.

~NEXT

Haruko headed for the kitchen. She was ordered by Lady Kagome to go there. And to do what? She really didn't know. When she was called by Lady Kagome, the woman was all smiles. Including Rin, who was with her.

They were having tea and cupcakes. The cupcakes looked delicious. It also smelled great too. Oh, how she wish she could have even just one bite!

It was baffling when Lady Kagome ordered her to just go to the kitchen, with nothing specific to do. Really, Lady Kagome could be real weird. But nonetheless, she was happy. Haruko was starting to feel frustrated on Lady Kagome's lack of orders. That woman was just too self sufficient! Didn't she know that serving the Lady of the House was the pride of a servant coming from their family! What will her ancestors just say? They might come back to life just to haunt her!

Haruko sighed. But something was wrong. Although not wrong in a bad way. Something wickedly delicious was tempting her nostrils. A smell that was really familiar…

She was met by numerous trays of cupcakes. And near one tray was a letter. The handwriting looked familiar. Haruko had become accustomed to it in the past 2 months.

It read:

To everyone,

We would like to thank you for your hardwork and loyalty to the Taisho family. We hope that you would continue to support us in the future. Please do enjoy these small gifts that we prepared for all of you.

Lady Kagome and Lady Rin

P.S. Haruko please do distribute this to everyone.

And she did. Everyone was wary to accept it at first. But Haruko coerced them. It was not a hidden fact that most demons were still unable to accept Lady Kagome simply because she was human. Even though she didn't show it, Haruko knew that Lady Kagome felt the uneasiness that other demons were emanating whenever she was near. Haruko tried to talk to the others, but they were too prejudiced.

Why can't they see the fact that Lady Kagome was really kind and friendly woman. Actually, she was far much better than most demon ladies of high rankings. Most of those women were just plain cruel.

She was proud to be able to serve Lady Kagome. Hopefully, through this small gesture of heart, they would appreciate her more.

There were others who flat out declined tasting the treat. Fortunately, there were some who also bravely tried it.

Everyone was in the common room for the helpers.

Many claimed that the cupcakes were delicious. Ofcourse, they were!

Haruko smiled. She heard a lot of good things like, "Lady Kagome is really kind isn't she?", "She's so sweet to give these to us.", etc.

Haruko never prayed for anything. But this time, she would.

She prayed that others that would see the pure heart that the Lady of the West has and that they be able to give her dedication and loyalty as the mate of their Lord deserves.

By the end of the night, no cupcakes were left uneaten.

~NEXT

Rin was sleepy. Kagome sent her on first while saying that she'll give Sesshoumaru some cupcakes and coffee. Rin also wanted to come but it was already late. Her father would not be glad to know that she's staying up so late.

Her mama Kagome told her that if she'll sleep early, she'll grow strong and tall. And, she didn't want her father to think that her mama Kagome isn't taking care of her!.

She changed her clothes, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair. Before settling in her bed, she found a book in her bed covers. A story book?

Aha! She saw her mama Kagome holding this book earlier. Could it be a new story book that her mama Kagome was going to read to her?

Rin smiled. Should she open it already and see the pictures? Or should she wait for her mama?

But, Rin couldn't contain herself. "Just a tiny peek then." She said.

Rin opened the book. Suddenly, she cried out. Rin's eyes were blinded by a great white light that was coming out of the book. When she opened her eyes, the light wasn't there anymore.

She looked around. Rin yawned. She felt sleepy.

"I hope mama will read this to me tomorrow night."

Rin lay down on her bed with the book in her arms.

Unbeknownst to the little girl, that such a small innocent act, had set the destiny's hands of time into action.

What does the future behold?

~NEXT

Kagome knocked. It took her a whole five minutes to muster enough courage to knock at the door. Giving food shouldn't be this hard!

"Come in."

And there Sesshoumaru was. Still seating on his chair, still doing his work, and still ignoring her. Sigh.

She came up to him. "I brought you some cupcakes that we made earlier and coffee. You're always working late so…you should at least eat something. Okay…I'm going now."

She looked at Sesshoumaru. He was still not looking at her or seemed to talk to her. But there was something different about him. She stared and stared and that was when it hit her.

Sesshoumaru has a crescent shape moon mark on his forehead. "I never saw that before.."

She shrugged, maybe it was nothing. Kagome walked away.

She was almost halfway across the door before extreme excruciating pain consumed her body.

Her knees gave away and she almost hit face first on the floor if not for Sesshoumaru who managed to catch her seconds before the floor met her face.

Pain. Too much pain.

Kagome's body was experiencing a pain that even rendered her unable to think straight. All she could concentrate on was her pain.

She was screaming. Screaming and screaming. She knew she was screaming but it is as if she can't hear anything. What's happening to her?

"Kagome! Kagome! What's wrong?" She almost didn't hear the question.

"I….don't….aaaahhhhh….know…" Kagome managed through clenched teeth.

Kagome covered her mouth. She wanted to scream as loud as she could. Her pain was too much for body to take. But, Rin might hear. The little girl would be worried.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

Darkness was almost there. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru's face. Somehow, it was really comforting seeing his face. She felt secured. He'll figure this out. If Sesshoumaru can't, no one ever will.

Sesshoumaru scooped her up. It won't be long now. Kagome knew she would be succumbing to the darkness any moment now.

But before losing consciousness she said, "Sess….help….me…"

Destiny was at play. How will it unfold?

~CHAPTER END

Hi guys! Please do leave a comment! =)


End file.
